Gleevengers
by TJtrack99
Summary: The Avengers, with singing! It's the tale of the Avengers...if it was made up of Glee club members. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1: Massive Attack

A/N: Where did this idea come from? Well, The Avengers is one of my favorite movies of last year, and of all time as well. Then I got to thinking, what if there was more singing? Why would there be more singing? Well, what if it was the Glee Club as The Avengers? And thus, the Gleevengers were born.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.** This is for fun. Enjoy.

* * *

(In space, we see a floating staircase among the rocks. A tall woman with dirty blonde hair speaks to someone sitting in a chair with their back turned.)

Terri: The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. One from which we both hail. The humans would wield its power.

(She takes and hands a scepter to two bigger but feminine hands. The scepter has a glowing blue gem near the tip.)

Terri: But our ally knows its workings as they never will. She is ready to lead. And our force...

(The Adrenali put on their face masks and get ready.)

Terri: ...our Adrenali, will follow.

(Terri continues to speak to the figure in the chair.)

Terri: The world will be hers...the universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do, but BURN?

* * *

(Earth, at night. A mountain range in the desert. A helicopter speeds over the mountain at high speed. We pan up over the mountain and we see a giant base, covering many square miles. And there is a frantic evacuation in progress.)

_**Kurt's singing voiceover**: I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so y__ou won't even know me  
__Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
__This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
__Because I know to live you must give your life away  
__And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
__I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
__And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
__And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

(Within the base, agents, scientists, and other personnel rush around the base frantically. An intercom states "All personnel, evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles for all campus evacuation." Security guards direct traffic. More agents assist people, some stuff the trunks of their cars and leave the campus. The helicopter continues over the base, which has a sign describing it as the "Joint Dark Energy Mission, Western Division; Project New Direction, NASA Space Radiation Facility; TITANS Accelerator Test Facility." The intercom continues "This is not a drill. Emergency personnel proceed to your designated vehicles for all campus evacuation.")

_Oh, I gotta get outta here _  
_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_  
_Oh, I gotta get outta here _  
_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

(The helicopter hovers over a landing pad. There is a man in a suit waiting, wearing sunglasses, as the helicopter lands. He is Kurt Hummel, agent of TITANS. The door opens and two people come out. First is a shorter woman with dark hair, also in a suit. She is agent Rachel Berry. Behind her comes a tall man, with curly hair and an eyepatch, wearing a trenchcoat. His name is Will Schuester, the director of TITANS. The two approach the waiting man.)

Will: How bad is it?

Kurt: That's the problem, sir. (He removes the sunglasses.) We don't know.

(They turn and enter the base. They take an elevator down as Kurt describes what happened.)

Kurt: Mercedes read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.

Will: NASA didn't authorize her to go to test phase.

Kurt: She wasn't testing it. She wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event.

Rachel: (surprised) It just turned itself on?

Will: What are the energy levels now?

Kurt: Climbing. When Mercedes couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac.

Will: How long to get everyone out?

Kurt: Campus should be clear in the next half hour.

Will: Do better.

(Will and Rachel continue on as Kurt turns around and heads back to the surface. They head down a staircase as Kurt's song continues.)

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_  
_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_  
_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_  
_And this life sentence that I'm serving_  
_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _  
_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Rachel: Sir, evacuation may be futile.

Will: Well we have to try anyway, Rachel.

Rachel: If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, we don't know the minimum safe distance. There might not be one.

Will: I know. I need you to make sure the Phase Two prototypes are shipped out.

Rachel: (surprised again) Sir, is that really a priority right now?

Will: Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase Two on a truck and gone.

Rachel: Yes, sir. (to approaching guards) With me.

(As Rachel leaves with the guards, Will continues on to the Tesseract room. It's a large, cavernous room, with banks of computers hooked up. In the middle, a glowing blue cube sits in a device, pointed toward a staging area nearby. Will makes his way over to a black woman – this is Mercedes Jones, a scientist.)

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
__I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
__And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
__And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

Will: Talk to me, Doctor.

Mercedes: (seeing him) Director.

Will: Is there anything we know for certain?

Mercedes: The Tesseract is misbehaving.

Will: Is that supposed to be funny?

Mercedes: No, it ain't funny at all. The Tesseract's not only active, she's…behaving.

Will: How soon can you pull the plug?

Mercedes: She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she just turns it back on. If she reaches peak level -

Will: (cutting her off) We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space.

Mercedes: We don't have the harness, sir. My calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma radiation.

Will: (with significance) That can be harmful…Where's Agent Lopez?

Mercedes: (scoffing) Santana? (gesturing up and behind her) Up in her nest, as usual.

___Oh, I gotta get outta here  
____I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
____Oh, I gotta get outta here  
____And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

(Up on a balcony, a tall, Latina woman in a combat outfit is observing the lab. This is Santana Lopez, another agent.)

Will: (over Lopez's radio) Santana. Report.

(She gets up and zip-lines down a rope.)

Will: I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things. (He walks with Santana back toward the Tesseract.)

Santana: (under her breath) Lousy detail.

Will: Sorry?

Santana: (covering) I SEE…uh, better from a distance.

Will: Well have you seen anything that might set this thing off?

_I fought you for so long_  
_I should have let you in_  
_Oh how we regret those things we do_  
_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_  
_But so were you_  
_So were you_

(As Kurt's song ends, a scientist interrupts them.)

Scientist: Doctor! It's spiking again.

(Mercedes heads over as Will and Santana step onto the platform, in front of the Tesseract machine, looking at it.)

Santana: No one's come or gone. Mercedes is clean. No contacts, no IM's. I think if there's any tampering, sir, it wasn't this end.

Will: (a little confused) At this end?

Santana: Yeah. The cube is some kind of…doorway into space, right? Well, doors open from both sides. (as an afterthought) Duh.

(The cube sparks.)

Mercedes: What's that?

(It sparks again. Outside, Kurt is standing next to a truck when the ground shakes. Kurt grabs the truck for support. Inside, in the garage, Rachel turns and looks around her, hearing a creaking noise as the building shakes.

Back inside the Tesseract room, the cube sparks some more, bigger each time. Suddenly, a beam of energy shoots out of it, stopping at the staging area nearby. After several seconds, there is an explosion of energy. Some of the blue energy gathers near the roof and stays there, crackling.

Back on the platform, everyone realizes there is a person kneeling there. The person slowly stands to reveal a larger woman, holding a scepter with a blue glow near the tip. This is Lauren, the goddess of mischief from Asgard. Several guards move in slowly, guns drawn.

Lauren, who had been looking down, slowly looks up, grinning menacingly. She looks around at the approaching guards. Mercedes is looking on in awe and horror. Will and Santana are ready to act.)

Will: Ma'am, please put down the spear!

_**Lauren's song**: __I don't feel as if I know you _  
_You take up all my time _  
_The days are long and the nights will throw you away _  
_'Cause the sun don't shine _  
_Nobody ever mentions the weather _  
_Can make or break your day _  
_Nobody ever seems to remember _  
_That life is a game we play  
__We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away_  


(While singing, Lauren looks down at the scepter, then back up. She then quickly thrusts it forward, firing a bolt of blue energy at them. Santana pushes Will out of the way as some computers explode. The guards and Santana then open fire. Lauren jumps at the guards, spearing one as bullets hit off her. She spins and throws some small daggers at the rest of the guards. Lauren fires more energy at the scientists, making Santana dive out of the way. She looks around, almost surprised that it's over that fast.)

_And it's never gonna be the same _  
_'Cause the years are falling by like the rain _  
_And it's never gonna be the same _  
_Till the life I knew comes to my house and says _  
_Hello_

(Santana staggers to her feet. Lauren leaps over to her. Santana tries to draw her gun, but Lauren blocks it and holds her arm.)

Lauren: You have heart, my dear.

(She touches the tip of the spear to Santana's chest and energy seems to enter her body. Her eyes become ice blue. She takes her arm back from Lauren…and puts her gun away. Lauren moves to another agent and does the same as she's done to Santana.)

_There ain't no sense in feeling lonely _  
_I've got no faith in you _  
_But I've got a feeling you still owe me _  
_So wipe the **** from your shoes _  
_Nobody ever mentions whoever _  
_Can make or break your day _  
_Nobody ever seems to remember _  
_That life is a game we play  
__We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away_  


(Will, seeing this, pulls the cube from the machine it was in and shuts it in a briefcase. He then gets up to leave.)

Lauren: (to Will, turning around) Please don't. I still need that.

Will: (turning around as well) This doesn't have to get any messier.

Lauren: Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Lauren, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.

(Mercedes, who had been checking the pulse of another scientist, hears this and approaches.)

Mercedes: Lauren, the sister of Quinn?

Will: (as Lauren sneers in contempt at her sister's name) We have no quarrel with your people.

Lauren: And an ant has no quarrel with a boot.

Will: (getting serious) Are you planning to step on us?

Lauren: I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.

Will: Free from what?

Lauren: Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-

(She turns and places the spear tip on Mercedes's chest. The blue energy flows into her.)

Lauren: -you will know peace.

_And it's never gonna be the same _  
_'cause the years are falling by like the rain _  
_And it's never gonna be the same _  
_Till the life I knew comes to my house and says _  
_Hello_

(The energy cloud brews darker. Santana notices, stepping towards Lauren as her song finishes.)

Will: Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing.

Santana: (to Lauren) Ma'am, Director Schuester is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. (looking at Will) He means to bury us.

Will: Like the pharaohs of old.

Mercedes: (looking at a computer) She's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.

Lauren: (with a slight nod) Well then.

(Santana quickly draws her gun and shoots Will, who drops the briefcase. Everyone else makes to leave, Santana picking up the briefcase as she, Lauren, Mercedes, and another agent leave the room.

They all enter the garage, Santana handing the briefcase to Mercedes. Rachel comes over to meet them.

Santana: We need these vehicles.

Rachel: (seeing Lauren) Who's that?

Santana: She didn't tell me.

(The roof above is slowly crumbling. Lauren gets onto a pickup truck. Mercedes enters the passenger seat, holding the case.)

Will: (over Rachel's radio) Rachel!

(In the Tesseract room, Will slowly sits up, taking the bullet out of a Kevlar vest. He speaks into his radio.)

Will: (into his radio) Do you copy?...Santana…has turned.

(Back in the garage, Santana hears and draws her gun, spinning around. Rachel dives behind a stack of boxes as Santana opens fire. She backs toward the car, firing her gun, and gets in. Rachel peeks out and returns fire as Santana drives them away.)

_**Santana's singing voiceover**: In the day, we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream_  
_At night, we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines_  
_Sprung from cages out on highway 9,_  
_Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin' out over the line_  
_Baby, this town rips the bones from your back_  
_It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap_  
_We gotta get out while we're young_  
_'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

(In the Tesseract room, Will staggers to his feet and rushes out as fast as he can. The energy cloud gets bigger and bigger above him. The lab is starting to fall apart.)

Will: (into radio) Get the Tesseract. Shut them down.

(In the garage, Rachel throws her radio into the front seat of a Jeep. She jumps in after and speeds away, trying to catch up with Santana.)

_**Rachel**: Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend_  
_I wanna guard your dreams and visions_  
_Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims_  
_And strap your hands across my engines_  
_Together we could break this trap_  
_We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back_  
_Will you walk with me out on the wire_  
_'Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_  
_But I gotta find out how it feels_  
_I want to know if love is wild, girl, I want to know if love is real_

(In the underground tunnel, many agents are chasing Santana's pickup. Lauren fires a bolt of energy from the spear, flipping a car over on its head - blocking the pursuing vehicles and fleeing cars.

In the Tesseract room, the portal begins to collapse as Will tries to escape. Falling debris misses him by a few inches.

In front of the building, Kurt is assisting evacuation, supervising guards as they wheel crates. An explosion rocks the building. They all fall as the roof dissolves faster.)

Kurt: Let's just go. (The four guards try to pick up the case.) No-no-no! Leave it, leave it. Go!

(Back in the tunnel, Santana speeds up because she's coming up on an intersection. Rachel comes speeding out of a side tunnel read ahead of them. She grabs the emergency brake, spinning the Jeep around - coming face to face with Santana, who shoots through her window. Rachel ducks and returns fire, firing through the windshield.)

_**Santana**: Beyond the palace, hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard_  
_The girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors a__nd the boys try to look so hard_  
_The amusement park rises bold and stark, k__ids are huddled on the beach in a mist_  
_I wanna die with you wendy on the streets tonight i__n an everlasting kiss  
Hunh!_

(Up top, Kurt and the guards climb into the canopy of a truck.)

Kurt: (into radio) We're clear upstairs, sir...

(At the helicopter landing pad, Will runs to the waiting chopper.)

Kurt: (over Will's radio) ...we need to go.

(Will gets into the last helicopter, which takes off as the ground beneath begins to crack.

In the tunnel, Santana fires at Rachel one more time. She fires back, and finally Santana shrugs the Jeep off and swings in front of Rachel. The TITANS agent turns her Jeep around and continues to speed after them.

In the Tesseract room, the energy cloud explodes. Up above, the ground falls in on itself.

In Will's helicopter, he watches in horror. The entire base slowly collapses in on itself.

In the tunnel, the ceiling of the tunnel falls, trapping Rachel and other agents underground. Lauren looks at the exit to see if they will make it out.

In the truck, Kurt and the others stare at the ground behind their truck - the ground is still collapsing, seconds behind their vehicle. But they get away in time. All of the expansive base...is gone.

Off in the desert, Lauren and the others escape the tunnel seconds before the exit is covered up by the fallen ceiling. As they drive along, Will's chopper chases them.)

_**Will**: The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive_  
_Everybody's out on the run tonight but there's no place left to hide_  
_Together, Wendy, we will live with the sadness_  
_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul_  
_Someday, girl, I don't know when, we're gonna get to that place_  
_Where we really want to go and we'll walk in the sun_  
_But till then, tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

(Santana drives frantically as Will shoots at them from the sky. Lauren blasts the helicopter with energy and it falls from the sky. Will jumps to the ground right before it crashes, the rotor chewing up the ground. Will rolls to his feet and continues to fire as the truck drives off in the distance.)

Kurt: (over Will's radio) Director.

(We cut back to the truck to see Kurt looking worried.)

Kurt: (into radio) Director Schuester, do you copy?

(Back with Will, he picks up his radio, looking serious.)

Will: (into radio) The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Rachel?

(Back in the tunnel, Rachel gets out of her crushed vehicle.)

Rachel: (into radio) A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors.

Will: (over Rachel's radio) Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.

Rachel: (into radio) Roger that.

(We go back to Kurt in the truck.)

Will: (over radio) Kurt, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now...we are at war.

Kurt: (after a frightened pause, into his radio) What do we do?

(Back with Will, he puts his radio down. He thinks to himself.)

Will: We assemble.

(TITLE CARD: THE GLEEVENGERS)

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I added the last line. Why? Because NOBODY said it for the entire movie! #nerdrage

TITANS stands for Tactical Intervention for Threat Awareness, National Section, for those curious :)

**Gleevengers Playlist**:  
Be My Escape by Relient K, sung by Kurt  
Hello by Oasis, sung by Lauren  
Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen, sung by Santana, Rachel, and Will

So we have a few line tweaks in order to make this fit the personalities a bit more. (Example: Santana being a bit bitter about her assignment from Will.) Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Rage Against The Machine

And a new chapter, meeting a few new characters. A lot of these choices make a lot of sense (i.e., Santana is Hawkeye, so who's closest to her to be Black Widow?), and since I like Season 1 or 2 of Glee the best, most of the main characters come from those. Except for Matt...I really like Sam.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(A Canadian warehouse, at night. We see a tall, blonde woman tied to a chair. This is Brittany Pierce, agent of TITANS. She is being interrogated by 3 men wearing hockey jerseys. The man in charge, Rick Nelson, has a mullet.)

_**Brittany's singing voiceover**: When I think of those east end lights, muggy nights _  
_The curtains drawn in the little room downstairs _  
_Prima donna Lord you really should have been there _  
_Sitting like a princess perched in her electric chair _  
_And it's one more beer and I don't hear you anymore _  
_We've all gone crazy lately _  
_My friends out there rolling 'round the basement floor_

Rick: This isn't how I wanted this evening to go.

Brittany: I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better.

Rick: Who are you working for? Azimio, right? (A thug walks over to Brittany and leans the chair over a pit. She becomes scared.) Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?

Brittany: (confused) I thought Karofsky was in charge of the export business.

Rick: (scoffing) Karofsky. A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow is just another pretty face.

Brittany: You really think I'm pretty?

(The thug grabs her jaw and forces it open as Rick walks to the table behind him.)

Rick: Tell Azimio we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he's out. Well... (He picks up a pair of pliers of the table and plays with them.) ...You may have to write it down.

(Suddenly a phone rings. The other thug, after searching for a second, takes a phone out of his jacket and answers it.)

Thug: It's for her.

_And someone saved my life tonight, sugar bear _  
_You almost had your hooks in me, didn't you dear?_  
_You nearly had me roped and tied _  
_Altar-bound, hypnotized _  
_Sweet freedom whispered in my ear _  
_You're a butterfly _  
_And butterflies are free to fly _  
_Fly away, high away, bye bye_

(Rick takes the phone.)

Rick: You listen carefully-

Kurt: (over the phone) You're at 114 Cooper Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.

(After a shocked second, Rick hands the phone to Brittany, who balances it on her shoulder.)

Kurt: (over the phone) We need you to come in.

Brittany: (into phone) I wish I could, Kurt, but I'm a little tied up right now.

Kurt: (over the phone) This takes precedence.

Brittany: (into phone, confused) But he's actually telling me everything that we wanted to know.

Rick: (to his thugs) What? I didn't tell her...anything...

(Brittany just gives him a look, like "Really?".)

Brittany: (into phone) Look, I can't leave right now.

(We cut to Kurt, in a base of some kind. He looks sad to have to tell her the news.)

Kurt: (into cell) Brit...Santana's been compromised.

(We cut back to Brittany, whose eyes go wide.)

Brittany: (into phone) Let me put you on hold.

_I never realized the passing hours of evening showers _  
_A slip noose hanging in my darkest dreams _  
_I'm strangled by your haunted social scene _  
_Just a pawn out-played by a dominating queen _  
_It's four o'clock in the morning _  
_Dammit listen to me good _  
_I'm sleeping with myself tonight _  
_Saved in time, thank God my music's still alive_

(Rick moves in for the cell phone. Brittany kicks him between the legs and then headbutts him. One thug swings his fist at her and she ducks underneath, kicking him back. The other thug runs up and she spins around - and the chair legs hit him. The first thug jumps to his feet. Brittany rolls with the chair and drops the legs on his feet. She whips her head at him and hits him in the nose then trips him.

As she fights the thugs, Kurt listens to the fight over the phone patiently. He stands quiet, almost bored, waiting as he hears the groaning, kicking, and punching.

Brittany spring boards off one thug's back, somersaults, and breaks the chair on the other thug. The first one grabs her and Brittany bends his hand then hits him with the chair leg. She does a front dropkick against the thug then pushes herself off the ground with both hands. She runs toward the remaining thug, who is out of breath, and flips him with her thighs. Rick stands and Brittany swiftly walks over to the chain hanging from the ceiling. As he approaches, she hits him with it, wraps one leg in it, and throws him into the pit. She leaves him upside down and picks up the cell and her high heels.)

_And someone saved my life tonight, sugar bear _  
_You almost had your hooks in me, didn't you dear?_  
_You nearly had me roped and tied _  
_Altar-bound, hypnotized _  
_Sweet freedom whispered in my ear _  
_You're a butterfly _  
_And butterflies are free to fly _  
_Fly away, high away, bye bye_

Brittany: (into phone) Where's Santana now?

Kurt: (over phone) We don't know.

Brittany: But she's alive?

Kurt: (over phone) We think so.

(We cut to Kurt, who is looking at a screen that's playing a video of Santana & Brittany in Lebanon, Santana shooting arrows from a bow and Brittany firing a gun.)

Kurt: We'll brief you on everything when you get back. (He is handed a folder. Kurt walks down some stairs as he talks.) But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.

(Back with Brittany, she rolls her eyes.)

Brittany: (into phone) Kurt, you know that Artie trusts me about as far as he can throw me.

(Back with Kurt, he looks almost smug.)

Kurt: (into phone) Oh, I've got Artie! You get the big guy.

(Brittany stops in her tracks, shocked at what Kurt has just said.)

Brittany: Oh my God...

* * *

(The slums of Calcutta, at night. A young girl sprints across a busy street. She runs through a crowd of people, rushing down an busy alleyway. She runs into a house and up the stairs. A woman approaches her. A man with a mohawk is helping treat the ill in the background with a volunteer group.)

Woman: (in Hindi) Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here!

Young girl: (very fast in Hindi) Are you the American? I need American knowledge. My father. My father's not waking up! He has a fever and he's moaning but his eyes won't open.

(The man hears and turns around. We see that it is Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He moves over to the young girl and kneels before her.)

Puck: (in Hindi) Slow down.

Young girl: (in Hindi) My father-

Puck: (in Hindi) Like them? (He points to the people in the house that are sick.)

(The young girl nods and holds up a wad of cash.)

Young girl: (in Hindi; emotionally) Please!

_**Puck's singing voiceover**: There's a place in the world for the angry young man_  
_With his working class ties and his radical plans_  
_He refuses to bend, he refuses to crawl,_  
_He's always at home with his back to the wall._  
_And he's proud of his scars and the battles he's lost,_  
_He struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross-_  
_And he likes to be known as the angry young man._

(Later, on the outskirts of the city. The young girl is rushing to reach the shack but Puck grabs her and stops her as a truck drives across their path. Puck turns his back and glances at it as it passes. Then he and the girl walk across the dirt road. The girl sprints into the shack and Puck follows slowly. Puck walks through the door and enters in time to see her escape through the window. He's been ditched and he realizes he's been set up.)

Puck: (quietly to himself) Should have got paid up front, Puckerman.

Brittany: (emerging from the shadows) For a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.

Puck: (putting his bag down) Avoiding stress isn't the secret.

Brittany: Then what is it? Yoga?

Puck: And you brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. (peering through the window) I, uh, assume the whole place is surrounded.

_Give a moment or two to the angry young man,_  
_With his foot in his mouth and his heart in his hand._  
_He's been stabbed in the back, he's been misunderstood,_  
_It's a comfort to know his intentions are good._  
_He sits in a room with a lock on the door,_  
_With his maps and his medals laid out on the floor_  
_And he likes to be known as the angry young man._

(Brittany removes her shawl, revealing more American clothing underneath.)

Brittany: Just you and me.

Puck: And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too, they start that young?

Brittany: (honestly) I did.

Puck: Who are you?

Brittany: Brittany Pierce.

Puck: Are you here to kill me, Ms. Pierce? 'Cause that's not going to work out for everyone.

Brittany: No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of TITANS.

Puck: (a little mad) TITANS. How'd they find me?

Brittany: We never lost you. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.

Puck: Why?

Brittany: Mr. Schuester seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in.

Puck: What if I say no?

Brittany: (seductive but stern, with a smile) I'll persuade you.

Puck: (a little sad and reluctant) And what if the- Other Guy says no?

Brittany: You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak.

_And there's always a place for the angry young man,_  
_With his fist in the air and his head in the sand._  
_And he's never been able to learn from mistakes,_  
_He can't understand why his heart always breaks._  
_His honor is pure and his courage as well,_  
_He's fair and he's true and he's boring as hell!_  
_And he'll go to the grave as an angry old man._

(Puck pushes at an old wooden cradle in the living room, it creaks.)

Puck: Well, I don't every time get what I want.

Brittany: Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe.

Puck: (chuckles) Oh, now those I actively try to avoid.

Brittany: (taking a seat) This is the Tesseract. (She slides a cell phone across the table. On it is an image of the Tesseract.) It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.

(Puck approaches and picks up the cell phone.)

Puck: What does Schuester want me to do? Swallow it?

Brittany: He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a Gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. No one knows Gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be.

Puck: So Schuester isn't after the monster?

Brittany: Not that he's told me.

Puck: And he tells you everything?

Brittany: Talk to Mr. Schue, he needs you on this.

Puck: (immediate response) He needs me in a cage?

Brittany: No one's going to put you in a-

Puck: STOP LYING TO ME!

(He yells, crashing his hands down on the table. Brittany stands quickly, pulling a gun from under the table and aims it at him. Puck draws back, smiling.)

Puck: I'm sorry. That was mean. (smiles) I just wanted to see what you'd do.

(Brittany stares at him, a little teary, scared out of her mind.)

Puck: Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that and the- Other Guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?...Brittany.

(Brittany slowly lowers her weapon and speaks into an earpiece.)

Brittany: (quietly into her earpiece) Stand down. We're good here.

(We cut outside to see the house, in fact, is surrounded. The horde of armed guards surrounding the shack lower their weapons and back up.)

Puck: (calmly) Just you and me, huh?

(Brittany realizes he knows and stands silent.)

* * *

**Gleevengers Playlist:**  
Someone Saved My Life Tonight by Elton John, sung by Brittany  
Angry Young Man by Billy Joel, sung by Puck

I was raised on Billy and Elton, so I like those songs. Brit's title to her song is partially true (though I'm sure she could have beat up Rick without Kurt's intervention), but is also in there cause of that line in the chorus describing her situation in that chair. Obvious song lyric is obvious.

By the way, if anyone is interested in doing art for this, you should let me know. I feel like some of these scenes would look awesome, well-rendered.


	3. Chapter 3: Soulja Boy

**A/N**: Hope it was obvious why Santana and Brittany would bond in Lebanon :) And here we meet some more new characters, with more minor edits.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(A communications room. Will is talking to his superior, Congressman Figgins, on a video monitor.)

Figgins: This is out of line, Schue. You're dealing with forces you can't control.

Will: You ever been in a war, congressman? In a fire fight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?

Figgins: You're saying that this...Asgard...is declaring war on our planet?

Will: Not Asgard, Lauren. One of their goddesses.

Figgins: She can't be working alone. What about the other one, her sister?

Will: Our intelligence says Quinn is not a hostile. But she's worlds away and we can't depend on her to help either. It's up to us.

Figgins: Which is why you should be focusing on Phase Two, it was designed for exactly this purpose.

Will: Phase Two isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team.

Figgins: The Gleevengers Initiative was shut down.

Will: This isn't about the Gleevengers.

Figgins: We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks.

Will: I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We NEED a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe, with the right push, they can be exactly what we need.

Figgins: (scoffing) You believe! War isn't won by sentiment, Director.

Will: No. It's won by soldiers.

* * *

(We cut to a gym, at night. Finn Hudson, alter ego of Captain America, is hitting a punching bag in a gym.)

_**Finn's singing voiceover**: You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time, __but I never thought I'd live to see it break_  
_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_ a_nd I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_  
_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Oh, won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your eyes go cold_

(Finn has several flashbacks of World War Two.)

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

(During his **flashbacks**...)

**Finn: (flying a plane) There's not enough time. I gotta put her in the water.**

(...he hits the bag harder, faster...)

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had, b__ut I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He would try to take away my pain, a__nd he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_  
_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Oh, won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

**Carol: (saying goodbye to him) You won't be alone.**

(...he hits the bag even faster.)

**TITANS Scientist: (defrosting a frozen Finn) Oh my God. This guy's still alive!**

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

(Finn throws the hardest punch he has left and it knocks the bag across the room. Breathing hard, Finn picks up another bag - from a line of about a dozen - on the floor and hangs it up. He prepares, and then begins to hit it-)

Will: Trouble sleeping?

(We see Will in the doorway, watching Finn. He enters the room slowly.)

Finn: (hitting the bag) Slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.

Will: Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.

Finn: When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up- they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.

Will: We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently.

Finn: (as he starts removing his hand wrap) You here with a mission, sir?

Will: I am.

Finn: (removing his other hand wrap) Trying to get me back in the world?

Will: Trying to save it.

(He hands Finn a folder with information on the Tesseract in it.)

Finn: CARMEL's secret weapon.

Will: Howard Abrams fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.

Finn: (handing the folder back, knowingly) Who took it from you?

Will: She's called Lauren, but she's...not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.

Finn: At this point I doubt anything would surprise me. (He gets up, grabs his duffel bag, and another punching bag while Will is talking.)

Will: Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. (As Finn starts to leave) Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?

Finn: (not stopping exiting) You should have left it in the ocean.

* * *

(Underwater, at night. Iron Man, a.k.a. Artie Abrams, is underwater near a large pipe. He uses a laser on his suit to cut it open. Then he attaches a device to the wires in the pipe. The device begins to glow. Artie turns and flies up out of the water and towards the city. He begins talking with Tina Cohen-Chang on this phone.)

_**Artie's singing voiceover**: When the lights go down in the city_  
_And the sun shines on the bay_  
_Do I want to be there in my city_  
_Ooh, ooh_

Artie: Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you.

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?

Artie: Abrams Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works.

(We see that Artie is flying through the streets of midtown Manhattan. He turns a corner and heads right for Abrams Tower, in the middle.)

Artie: I assume. Light her up.

_So you think you're lonely_  
_Well my friend, I'm lonely too_  
_I want to get back to my city by the bay_  
_Ooh, ooh_

(The lights slowly come on. The tall building, adorned with Artie's last name next to a small pad near the roof, lights up.)

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) How does it look?

Artie: Like Christmas, but with more...me.

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press.

(Artie flies over an overpass and up the side of Abrams Tower.)

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings.

Artie: Tina, you're killing me at the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment.

Tina: (over Iron Man headset) Then get in here and I will.

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings out on the road without you,_  
_Without your charms,_  
_Ooh, my, my, my, my, my, my_

(Iron Man lands on the landing pad of the tower. As he walks along the walkway, robotic arms start deconstructing his armor, piece by piece.)

RORY: (over the phone) Sir, Agent Hummel of TITANS is on the line.

Artie: I'm not in. I'm actually out.

RORY: Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.

Artie: Grow a spine, RORY. I got a date.

_When the lights go down in the City  
__And the sun shines on the bay  
__Do I want to be there in my City  
__Ooh, ooh_

(Inside the building, Tina stands in front of a holographic display. The shorter Asian woman looks a little confused.)

Tina: Levels are holding steady- I think.

Artie: (putting on glasses) Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?

(He turns off the display and Tina and he face each other.)

Tina: Well, haha, I really wouldn't know, now would I?

Artie: What do you mean? All this came from you.

Tina: No, all this came from that. (She taps Artie's arc reactor on his chest.)

Artie: Give yourself some credit, please. Abrams Tower is your baby. Give yourself...twelve percent of the credit.

Tina: Twelve percent?

Artie: An argument can be made for fifteen!

(Tina walks toward the living room.)

Tina: (getting annoyed) Twelve percent of my baby?

Artie: (following Tina) Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry but, the security snafu? That was on you.

Tina: Oh!

Artie: My private elevator.

(Tina pours champagne into two glasses.)

Tina: You mean our elevator.

Artie: Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. (realizing) I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?

Tina: (with a smile, handing him his glass) Not gonna be that subtle.

Artie: I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Cohen-Chang' on the tower.

Tina: On the lease!

Artie: Well that's probably better, it's a little long anyway...

RORY: Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden.

Artie: Ah-

(Tony picks up his high-tech phone and holds it up.)

Kurt: (on phone screen) Mr. Abrams, we need to talk.

Artie: You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Artie Abrams. (Tina laughs in the background) Please leave a message.

Kurt: (on phone screen) This is urgent.

Artie: Then leave it urgently.

(The elevator suddenly opens and Kurt comes out, hanging up his phone.)

Kurt: Mr. Abrams.

Artie: Security breach. (to Tina) That's on you.

Tina: (to Kurt) Kurt! Come in!

(Tina and Artie walk over to Kurt, Artie looking confused.)

Artie: Kurt?

Kurt: I can't stay.

Artie: Uh, his first name is Agent.

Tina: Come on in, we're celebrating.

Artie: (fake smiling) Which is why he can't stay.

Kurt: (handing Artie a laptop) We need you to look this over, as soon as possible.

Artie: I don't like being handed things.

Tina: That's fine, because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade.

(Tina swaps with Kurt- he has her glass and she has the laptop. She then takes Artie's glass as he rolls his eyes and passes the laptop on to him.)

Tina: Thank you.

Artie: (to Kurt) Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.

Kurt: This isn't a consultation.

Tina: Is this about the Gleevengers? (Kurt gives her a look) Which I know nothing about.

Artie: (as he heads toward his work station) The Gleevengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify.

Tina: I didn't know that either.

Artie: Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others.

Tina: THAT I did know.

Kurt: This isn't about personality profiles anymore.

Artie: (opening the laptop) Whatever! Ms. Cohen-Chang, got a sec?

Tina: (to Kurt) Half a moment.

(She leaves Kurt at the elevator and goes over to Artie.)

Artie: You know, I thought we were having a moment.

Tina: I was having twelve percent of a moment. (Artie gives Tina a look.) I dunno, this seems serious. Kurt looks pretty shaken.

Artie: How would you notice- and why is he "Kurt"?

Tina: (ignoring him, about the laptop) What is all this?

Artie: This is- ah...

(He grabs the holograms on the laptop and throws them up onto his displays. Holograms fill the room, each is an article on one of the Gleevengers. We see old footage of Finn fighting in World War 2 next to a graphic of a shield, The Hulk destroying the army in New York, and a blonde woman fighting a giant robot next to a graphic of a hammer.)

Artie: ...this!

(They both look upon the screens, observing them.)

Tina: I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight.

Artie: (turning to her) Tomorrow.

Tina: (turning to him) You have homework. You have a lot of homework.

Artie: Well, what if I didn't?

Tina: If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um, then-

(She leans in and whispers in Artie's ear. Kurt looks to the side, embarrassed.)

Artie: (with a grin) Square deal. Fly safe.

(They kiss. Kurt looks up at the ceiling.)

Tina: Work hard. (turning and approaching Kurt) So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?

Kurt: I can drop you off.

Tina: Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the Warbler, is that still a thing?

(As they are talking, Artie sees a hologram of the Tesseract. It peaks his interest.)

Kurt: He moved back to Lima.

(Tina and Kurt board the elevator.)

Tina: What?! Boo!

(Artie picks up the hologram of the Tesseract in his hand. He looks amazed.)

* * *

**A/N**: I loved Tina/Artie in Season 1. Glad they get to be together here. And we all know from this season that Rory is Artie's inner voice, so he makes sense as JARVIS.

**Gleevengers Playlist:**  
Haunted by Taylor Swift, sung by Finn  
Lights by Journey, sung by Artie

Yay for more Journey! And sadly we won't be seeing a lot of Blaine...maybe I'll find a way to include him somehow.


	4. Chapter 4: Florence and The Machine

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay...life got in the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(A jet flies over the sea at high-speed. Inside, we see a pilot and co-pilot with Kurt standing behind them. "Wake Me Up When September Ends" is playing on the radio. Seated next to Kurt is Finn, watching a video of Puck as The Hulk.)

Finn: So, this Puck guy was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?

Kurt: A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. He thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Tanaka's original formula.

Finn: (as on the video, The Hulk attacks the army) Didn't really go his way, did it?

Kurt: Not so much. (after a pause) I gotta say - it's an honor to meet you, officially. (Finn smiles at him) I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. (Finn's smile falters a little) I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from, uh, the ice.

(Finn just gets up and moves over to the cockpit and Kurt follows, looking embarrassed.)

Kurt: You know it's really - it's just, a, just a huge honor to have you on board.

Finn: (sighing) Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.

Kurt: Oh you are, absolutely. We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input. (He says this with a satisfied grin)

Finn: The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?

Kurt: Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light...people might just need a little old-fashioned.

* * *

(Cut to Lauren's lair. We see two soldiers run down a tunnel. They run into the lab where dozens of men are working, including Mercedes. Lauren sits and watches, spear in hand. She closes her eyes and concentrates. The tip of the spear glows and she is transported to another world. Terri approaches her.)

Terri: The Adrenali grow restless.

Lauren: Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle.

Terri: (laughing) Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?

Lauren: Glorious, not lengthy - if your force is as formidable as you claim.

Terri: You question us? (shocked) You question her? She who out the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose? When you were cast out- defeated!

Lauren: I was a queen! The rightful queen of Asgard, betrayed.

Terri: Your ambition is little, full of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil.

Lauren: You don't have the Tesseract yet.

(Terri lunges at Lauren, hissing. But she stops short.)

Lauren: I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words.

Terri: You will have your war, Asgardian. (She starts to circle behind Lauren) If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where she cannot find you. (approaching) You think you know pain? She will make you long for something as sweet as pain.

(She puts her hand to Lauren's face. With a shout of pain, Lauren is instantly back on Earth. She stares ahead, mad.)

* * *

(We cut a a jet flying to a giant carrier in the water, it's the TITANS Helicarrier in all its glory. Personnel are walking all over, some are strapping down jets and containers.

The jet lands. Kurt and Finn step out of it. Brittany walks toward them.)

Kurt: (introducing them) Agent Pierce - Captain Hudson.

Finn: Ma'am.

Brittany: Hi. (to Kurt) They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace.

Kurt: See you there.

(He leaves as Brittany and Finn start walking.)

Brittany: It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Kurt was gonna swoon. Especially cause he's...

Finn: What?

Brittany: (dismissing) Nothing. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?

Finn: Trading cards?

Brittany: They're vintage. He's very proud.

(They see Puck, who is shoving his way through people while he approaches.)

Finn: You must be Puck.

Puck: Of course I am, genius.

Finn: (thrown) Well, word is you can find the Cube.

Puck: (with an edge) Is that the only word on me?

Finn: Only word I care about.

Puck: (relaxing just a little) It must be strange for you, all of this.

(They watch a bunch of soldiers march by into the ship.)

Finn: Well, this is actually kind of familiar.

Brittany: (after listening on her radio) Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little had to breathe.

INTERCOM: Flight Mode. Secure the deck.

(There is a loud whirring and clunking sound as Puck and Finn make their way to the edge of the helicarrier.)

Finn: Is this a submarine?

Puck: (disbelieving) Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?

(They watch as propellers come up out of the water. They begin to spin and the carrier begins to lift into the air.

Puck: (laughing) Oh no, this is much worse.

(The helicarrier begins ascending higher and higher.)

**Finn's singing voiceover**: _Run and tell all of the angels_  
_This could take all night_  
_Think I need a devil to help me get things right_  
_Hook me up a new revolution_  
_Cause this one is a lie_  
_We sat around laughing and watched the last one die_

**Finn and Puck**: _I'm looking to the sky to save me_  
_Looking for a sign of life_  
_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_  
_I'm looking for a complication_  
_Looking cause I'm tired of lying_  
_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

(We cut inside the bridge as the guitar continues. Finn and Puck follow Brittany inside. She peels away from them as they stare and observe in awe. It's very busy, with TITANS personnel working at stations, and communicating over earpieces.)

Technician: Maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity. Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear.

Rachel: (from the top platform) All engines operating. TITANS emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect. (to Will, next to her) We're at level, sir.

Will: Good! Let's vanish.

Rachel: Engage retro reflection panels.

(Outside, we see that the underside of the ship appears to become coated with mirrors so it blends in with the sky.

Then we're back inside.)

Technician: Reflection panels engaged.

**Kurt's singing voiceover**: _If I was invisible_  
_Then I could just watch you in your room_  
_If I was invincible_  
_I'd make you mine tonight_  
_If hearts were unbreakable_  
_Then I could just tell you where I stand_  
_I would be the smartest man_  
_If I was invisible_  
_Wait..I already am_

Will: (to Finn and Puck) Gentlemen.

(As they come over, Finn slips Will the ten dollars he bet earlier, in regards to nothing being able to surprise him.)

Will: (to Puck) Puck, thank you for coming. (He shakeshis hand.)

Puck: Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?

Will: Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind.

Puck: Well where are you with that?

Kurt: (from nearby) We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones...

(Finn stands in the background confused of what's being said. While Kurt is talking, Brittany moves over to a computer screen where we see Santana's face trace in progress. She checks the stats.)

Kurt: ...laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.

Brittany: It's still not gonna find them in time.

Puck: We have to narrow it down. (thinking) How many spectrometers do you have access to?

Will: How many are there?

Puck: Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll come up with some kind of tracking algorithm from what I remember. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?

Will: Agent Pierce, would you show Puck to the laboratory, please?

(Brittany walks over to Puck and they begin walking out of the bridge area.)

Brittany: You're gonna love it, Puck. We've got all kinds of toys.

(As they leave, Will walks up to Rachel.)

Will: Rachel, did you tell Figgins that Santana had been compromised?

Rachel: Was that not procedure?

(Will, annoyed, walks off the bridge and onto the air deck, where he looks out.)

Rachel: (throwing it back) Did you tell them who exactly is on your response team?

(Will looks over his shoulder.)

Will: Doesn't appear that I have to.

* * *

(We cut back to Lauren's lair. Mercedes is working on a machine in Lauren's hidden base.)

Mercedes: (to a soldier) Put it over there. (to Santana) Where did you find all these people?

Santana: TITANS has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. (holding up a tablet with a picture of a rock on it) This the stuff you need?

Mercedes: Yeah. Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of.

Santana : Especially if TITANS knows you need it.

Mercedes: Well, I didn't know.

(Lauren walks up. Mercedes turns to greet her.)

Mercedes: Hey! This is wonderful. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge, it's truth.

Lauren: I know. It, ah- it touches everyone differently. (to Santana) What did it show you, Agent Lopez?

Santana: My next target.

Mercedes: (laughing) Cold bitch. She's got no soul. No wonder you chose this, this tomb to work in.

Santana: (snapping) Well, the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead lined flooring between TITANS and that cube.

(Mercedes walks back to the machine she was working on.)

**Mercedes' singing voiceover**: _It's poetry in motion_  
_She turned her tender eyes to me_  
_As deep as any ocean_  
_As sweet as any harmony_  
_Mmm - but she blinded me with science_

**Santana**: _She blinded me with science!_

**Mercedes**: _And failed me in biology_  
_When I'm dancing close to her_  
_Blinding me with science - science!_  
_I can smell the chemicals_  
_Blinding me with science - science!_  
_Science!_  
_Science!_

Lauren: I see why Schuester chose you to guard it.

Santana: You're going to have to contend with him, you know. As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. And he'll be putting together a team.

Lauren: Are they a threat?

Santana: To each other more than likely. But if Schuester can get 'em on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way.

Lauren: You admire Schuester.

Santana: He's got a clear line of sight.

Lauren: Is that why you failed to kill him?

Santana: It might be. I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun.

**Mercedes (spoken, to Santana)**: _Good heavens Miss Sakamoto - you're beautiful!_  
_I - I don't believe it!_  
_There she goes again!_  
_She's tidied up, and I can't find anything!_  
_All my tubes and wires_  
_And careful notes_  
_And antiquated notions_

**Mercedes (resuming singing)**_: But! - it's poetry in motion_  
_And when she turned her eyes to me_  
_As deep as any ocean_  
_As sweet as any harmony_  
_Mmm - but she blinded me with science_

**Mercedes and Santana**: _She blinded me with - with science!_

Lauren: I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his. I would- test their mettle. (Santana nods.) I am weary of scuttling in shadow. I mean to rule this world, not burrow in it.

Santana: That's a risk.

Lauren: Oh yes.

Santana: If you're set on making yourself known, I could be useful.

Lauren: Tell me what you need.

(Santana walks over to a small case, opens it, then takes out her bow. She flicks it open.)

Santana: I need a distraction...And an eyeball.

* * *

**A/N**: So no, Puck is not a scientist. I hope that actually makes it a little more tense - how on earth is a normal guy going to find the Tesseract?

**Gleevengers Playlist**:  
Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day (background)  
Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters / Invisible by Clay Aiken, sung by Finn and Puck / Kurt  
She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Dolby, sung by Mercedes and Santana

Obvious song choice is obvious.


	5. Chapter 5: MC Hammer

**A/N**: I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, cause it's where the real action starts.

Also, no, I do not believe in and in no way support violence against women. This is a work of fiction, and anyway, these ladies are more than capable of handling things themselves. Just saying.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(We open on the bridge of the helicarrier, as Will commands from the center. Kurt and Finn are standing on the bridge, just waiting. A blond-haired male agent is in the background running the face trace.)

Kurt: (awkwardly) I mean, if it's not too much trouble.

Finn: No-no, it's fine.

Kurt: It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-

Sam: (as the computer beeps) We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. (As the others start to gather) Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent.

Kurt: Location?

(We see on the computer as Lauren, in a fancy dress, walks into a gathering at some kind of museum.)

Sam: Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Königstraße. (with a grin) With ze Germans! Ach lieber!

Will: (with an eyeroll at Sam's impression) Captain, you're up.

(Finn nods and walks off.

Outside the gala, cars pull up and drop off fancy guests. Inside, a string quartet is playing in a large ballroom filled with people talking, mingling.

Back on the carrier, Finn walks through a door and in a case is the new and improved Captain America suit. He walks over to it and contemplates it.

At some kind of secure facility, two guards outside are shot down with arrows while securing the building.

A jet is speeding across the cloudy skies, making its way to Germany.

Back at the secure facility, Santana and some men rush over to a door with a scanner on the side. They prepare to break in.

At the gala, Lauren walks down some stairs from a balcony. A young African-American male is at a podium talking. Lauren enters and hits a guard with her scepter, knocking him to the floor. The guests stop and stare in awe. Lauren swiftly grabs the scientist and flips him onto a statue. She then uses a device to bore into his eye. The guests scatter in horror, screaming, running away as Lauren smiles menacingly.

At the secure facility, the image of the eye is transported to a similar device Santana is holding over a retina scanner. It identifies "Wade Adams", the man Lauren attacked at the gala. The door opens. Santana strides in and takes a glass tube containing the Iridium.

Back at the gala, people flee, screaming, and Lauren follows, slowly taking on her Asgardian attire. She blasts a Polizei (police) car speeding toward her, flipping it over. She creates duplicates of herself, surrounding a mob of gala people.

Lauren: Kneel before me. (No one moves) I said- KNEEL!

(She hits the scepter on the ground. The people hurry, dropping to their knees.)

Lauren: (walking through the mob) Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end- you will always kneel.

(A German old man gets to his feet.)

German Old Man: Not to someone like you.

Lauren: There are none like me.

German Old Man: (with significance) There are always those like you.

Lauren: Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.

(Lauren fires her scepter but Finn jumps in front of the man - deflecting the beam off his shield causing it to hit Lauren, who falls to the ground.

Finn: You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw someone standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.

Lauren: The soldier- (she gets to her feet) -the man out of time.

Finn: I'm not the one who's out of time.

The jet comes in behind him with Brittany inside. A gun unfolds from the underside of the plane.

Brittany: (over speaker) Lauren, drop the weapon and stand down.

(Lauren pauses, then fires at the jet and it banks hard to avoid it.)

_**Finn's singing voiceover**: Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting_  
_Those kicks were fast as lightning_  
_In fact, it was a little bit frightening_  
_But they fought with expert timing_

(Finn throws his sheild at Lauren, catching it on the ricochet. He attacks Lauren and the two fight. After a few blows, Finn backs away and tries the shield again. Lauren knocks it to the side and knocks him down when he comes after her. She forces him down with the scepter.)

Lauren: Kneel!

Finn: Not today!

_There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong_  
_He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on_  
_We took the bow and made a stand_  
_Started swaying with the hand_  
_A sudden motion made me skip_  
_Now we're into a brand new trip_

(Finn jumps up and does a spin-kick to Lauren's face. The two continue to fight.

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting_  
_Those kids were fast as lightning_  
_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning_  
_But they did it with expert timing_

In the cockpit of the jet, Brittany is trying to figure out how to take a shot.

Brittany: (to co-pilot) Guy's all over the place.

Artie: (over earpiece) Agent Pierce, you miss me?

(The computer screen shows the message 'PA SYSTEMS OVERRIDE', and AC/DC's, 'Shoot to Thrill' begins to play. Brittany smiles heavily. Artie, in the Iron Man suit, flies down and fires a repulsor blast, knocking Lauren down. He readies a bunch of missiles to fire at her.)

Artie: Make a move, Reindeer Games.

(Lauren's Asgardian garb fades away and she raises her hands in surrender.)

Artie: Good move.

(He stows the missiles away as Finn walks over to Artie. The jet begins to land in the background.)

Finn: Mister Abrams.

Artie: Captain.

* * *

(Cut to some mountains at night. The jet zips by, back to the helicarrier.

Inside, Brittany is piloting the plane. Lauren is strapped down in the back of the plane. Finn, in suit but no cowl, and Artie, in the suit but without the helmet, are standing behind the cockpit and talking.)

Will: (over radio) She saying anything?

Brittany: (into headset) Not a word.

Will: (over radio) Just get her here, we're low on time.

Finn: (concerned) I don't like it.

Artie: What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?

Finn: I don't remember it being that easy. She sure packs a wallop.

Artie: Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?

Finn: What?

Artie: It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a Cap-sicle.

Finn: (getting annoyed) Mr. Schue didn't tell me he was calling you in.

Artie: Yeah, there's a lot of things he doesn't tell you.

(There's a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder.)

Brittany: Where's this coming from?

Artie: Well you see Brittany, when water evaporates-

(Lauren leans forward, looking around.)

Finn: (to Lauren) What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?

Lauren: I'm not overly fond of what follows.

(Lauren looks to the sky. There's a crash on top of the jet. Something has landed. Artie, Finn, and Brittany look up. They're all surprised.

Outside, there seems to be a shadowy figure holding onto the jet. We make it out - this is Quinn Fabray, Goddess of Thunder, in her royal silver armor and red cape. Her long blonde hair blowing behind her, she is deadly serious. There's another flash of light.

Inside, Brittany speeds up. Finn runs for something, he grabs his cowl while Artie grabs his helmet which attaches itself to the suit. Artie pushes a button and opens the ramp of the jet.)

Finn: What are you doing?

(Quinn enters, jumping down on the ramp. Artie raises a hand for a repulsor blast, but Quinn hits him away with her hammer, causing him to fall on Finn. Quinn grabs Lauren by the neck and, after swinging her hammer, jumps out of the plane.)

Artie: (getting up) Great. Now there's that girl.

Brittany: Another Asgardian?

Finn: She's a friendly!

Artie: Doesn't matter. If she frees Lauren, or kills her, the Tesseract's lost. (He begins walking to the edge of the ramp.)

Finn: Artie, we need a plan of attack.

Artie: I have a plan. Attack!

(Iron Man flies out of the jet and Finn makes for a parachute.)

Brittany: I'd sit this one out, Finn.

Finn: I don't see how I can.

Brittany: Oh, it's easy. You just put your butt in a seat and then you don't move it.

(Finn gives her a look.)

Brittany: I mean it, Finn. These girls come from legend, they're basically gods.

Finn: There's only one God, Brit, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.

(Finn straps on the chute, grabs his shield, and dives out the plane, head first.)

* * *

(Up in the mountains, Quinn and Lauren crash down on a cliff. Quinn throws Lauren to the ground, she groans.)

Quinn: Where is the Tesseract?

Lauren: (in pain) Oh-ho, I missed you too.

Quinn: Do I look like I'm joking around?

Lauren: Oh, you should thank me. If I hadn't opened the portal and come here, you never would have known I was coming to your precious Earth.

(Quinn drops her hammer and pulls Lauren to her feet.)

Quinn: (sadly) I thought you were dead.

Lauren: Did you mourn?

Quinn: We all did. Our father-

Lauren: (angry) YOUR father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?

Quinn: We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?

Lauren: I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be queen!

Quinn: So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Lauren.

Lauren: (laughing) And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them! And why should I not?

Quinn: (shaking her head) You think yourself above them?

Lauren: Well yes.

Quinn: Then you miss the truth of ruling, sis. The throne would suit you ill.

(Lauren pushes past Quinn and walks away, Quinn follows.)

Lauren: I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, LUCY, in my exile. (Quinn twitches at hearing her real name) I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-

Quinn: Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-queen?

Lauren: I am a queen!

Quinn: Not here! You give up the Tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream! You come home.

Lauren: ...I don't have it.

(Quinn summons her hammer and holds it ready.)

Lauren: You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where.

Quinn: (pointing) You listen well sister-

(Iron Man flies in, knocking him and Quinn out of frame. Lauren stands waiting.)

Lauren: I'm listening?

* * *

(Some distance away, Quinn and Iron Man crash through the trees to the ground. Artie lifts his faceplate.)

Quinn: (getting up, angry) Do not touch me again.

Artie: Then don't take my stuff.

Quinn: You have no idea what you're dealing with.

Artie: Uh- Shakespeare in the park? (He makes a dramatic arm motion) Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?

Quinn: This is beyond you, metal man. Lauren will face Asgardian justice.

Artie: She gives up the cube, she's all yours. Until then - (the faceplate drops) - stay out of the way. (scoffing) Tourist.

(Quinn rears back and throws the hammer, hitting Iron Man square in the chest, sending him flying, landing on his back.)

_**Quinn's singing voiceover**: Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer_  
_Came down upon his head._  
_Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer_  
_Made sure that he was dead._

Artie: Okay!

(Lauren smirks from the cliff top as Quinn summons the hammer back then swings it in circles. Iron Man gets to his feet and fires a repulsor blast at Quinn, then flies at her, kicking her through a tree.

_Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again._  
_Teacher gets annoyed._  
_Wishing to avoid an unpleasant_  
_Sce-e-e-ene,_

Quinn stands again, raising the hammer to the sky. She summons a bolt of lightning as Lauren watches in the distance. Quinn sends the bolt at Iron Man. It zaps him, hard, and Artie shakes his head, disoriented.)_  
_

RORY: Power at four hundred percent capacity.

Artie: How bout that?

_She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away,  
__So he waits behind  
__Writing fifty times "I must not be  
__So-o-o-o.."_

(Iron Man fires a more powerful blast at Quinn. She gets to her feet again. The two stand ready then fly at each other, Artie winning as he flies them toward a cliff. But, as he drags her up the cliff face, Quinn gets her feet under her and kicks off, sending the two of them smashing through the trees and crashing to the forest grounds.

Quinn and Iron Man stand quickly. Quinn sends in a left hook so Iron Man is about to punch but Quinn grabs his fist. Iron Man is about to send in his left hook and Quinn grabs that too. Quinn begins to crush Iron Man's right gauntlet with ease. Inside the helmet, Artie looks at the HUD which is alerting him to the damage. He groans and thinks.

Iron Man lifts his palm, that is being crushed, and he fires a blast at Quinn's face - it does nothing to Quinn so he head butts her. Quinn headbutts him back. Iron Man flies back, coming to a stop before launching himself at Quinn. Iron Man throws Quinn into a broken tree. Quinn then stands and the two go at it for a bit longer - a fist fight.

_But when she turns her back on the boy,  
He creeps up from behind._

Quinn summons her hammer about to slam down on the chest of Artie but he suddenly shoots off, causing Quinn to fall. Behind the rising Quinn, Iron Man swoops in and punches her.

_**Artie**: Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer_  
_Came down upon her head._  
_Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer_  
_Made sure that she was dead._

They get ready to sends blows at each other until Finn's shield ricochets off both their chests.)

Finn: (offscreen) Hey! (He catches his shield) That's enough!

(He jumps down of the tree and approaches Quinn and Iron Man.)

Finn: Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-

Quinn: I've come here to put an end to Lauren's schemes!

Finn: Then prove it. Put that hammer down.

Artie: (turning to him) Uh, yeah! No! Bad call, she loves her hammer-

(Quinn swings her hammer back, sending Iron Man to the ground behind her. She then faces Finn.)

Quinn: You want me to put the hammer down?!

(Quinn leaps, swinging the hammer overhead. Finn raises the shield over his head. When the two connect there is a loud boom and a flash of light. The two are thrown backwards. A huge section of the forest has been flattened. All three slowly get to their feet and come together.)

Finn: Are we done here?

(Quinn looks around, resigned.)

* * *

**A/N**: I seriously think that Dianna Agron in the Thor armor might be the best idea I've had in a long while. (Also was serious about that request for fanart, if anyone reading this is interested.)

Gleevengers Playlist:

Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas, sung by Finn  
Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC (background, and from The Avengers itself)  
Maxwell's Silver Hammer by The Beatles, sung by Quinn and Artie

I appreciate that Quinn/Thor will have the most obvious song titles :)


	6. Chapter 6: Insane Clown Posse

**A/N**: And another chapter here. This one has some definite edits to Lauren's dialogue, as I felt like the whole "reveal" of what Loki was trying to do was sort of..."duh", given what he says to Nick Fury.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(The helicarrier flies through the clouds. Inside, Lauren walks down the halls, escorted by a troop of armed guards. The bass thumps in, followed by the drums. And then Lauren sings.)

Lauren: _Here come old flat top_  
_He come groovin' up slowly_  
_He got joo joo eyeballs_  
_He one holy rollers_  
_He got hair down to his knee_  
_Got to be a joker, h__e just do what he please_

(She walks past a window - the lab, where Puck is working. He looks up as the guard walks past. Lauren smiles through the window at him. Puck turns back and rubs his temples.)

Puck: _He wear no shoeshine_  
_He got toe jam football_  
_He got monkey finger_  
_He shoot Coca Cola_

(Cut to a cylindrical glass cage. The door closes, locking Lauren inside. Will walks in and over to a control panel nearby.)

Will: _He say I know you, you know me_  
_One thing I can tell you is y__ou got to be free_  
_Come together, right now_  
_Over me_

(Lauren just turns and looks at him, smirking.)

Will: In case it's unclear, you try to escape - you so much as scratch that glass-

(Will pushes a button and the floor beneath the cell opens up to nothing, the wind screams.)

Will: Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?

(He pushes a button and closes the floor. He gestures first to Lauren.)

Will: Ant. (gestures to panel) Boot.

Lauren: It's an impressive cage. Built just for me?

Will: Built for something even stronger.

Lauren: Oh, I see. (turns to a camera)...

(Cut to a conference table near the bridge. On the glass table a monitor is up - Lauren is on it, Brittany is watching it. We see Quinn observing intently too.)

Lauren (on the video): ...How desperate are you, that you would...come up with such a thing?

(Cut back to the cage. Will moves toward the cage slowly.)

Will: How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.

Lauren: (mocking) Ooh. It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what? (smiles and faces the camera)

(We see that Rachel is watching Lauren on a screen on the main bridge.)

Lauren (on the video): A warm light for all mankind to share?

(Lauren faces Will again.)

Lauren: And then to be reminded what real power is.

Will (smiling): Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something.

(Will turns and exits.)

Will: _He roller coaster_  
_He got early warning_  
_He got muddy water_  
_He one Mojo filter_  
_He say one and one and one is three_  
_Got to be good looking c__ause he's so hard to see_  
_Come together, right now_  
_Over me_

(Cut back to the conference table. The monitor on Finn's side of the table turns off. Finn, in the suit with no cowl, looks up.)

Puck: (infatuated) She really grows on you, doesn't she?

Finn: Lauren's gonna drag this out. So, Quinn, what's her play?

Quinn: She has an army called the Adrenali. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. She means to lead them against your people. They will win her the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.

Finn: (disbelieving) An army, from outer space?

Puck: So, she's building another portal. That's what she needs Mercedes Jones for.

Quinn: Mercedes?

Puck: She's an astrophysicist.

Quinn: She's a friend.

Brittany: Lauren has them under some kind of spell- along with one of ours.

Finn: I wanna know why Lauren let us take her. She's not leading an army from here.

Puck: I don't think we should all be focusing on Lauren. I can go to her-

Finn: Yeah, that girl's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on her.

Quinn: (threatening) Have care how you speak. Lauren is beyond reason but she is of Asgard, and she is my sister.

Brittany: But...she killed eighty people in two days.

Quinn: ...She's adopted.

Puck: I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for? If I could just remember-

Artie (from offscreen): It's a stabilizing agent!

(Artie and Kurt come walking in.)

Artie: (to Kurt, quietly) I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Lima. Keep love alive. (With a nod, Kurt peels off from Artie, who is heading over to Quinn.) Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at TITANS headquarters. (to Quinn, hands up) No hard feelings, Amazon, you got a mean swing. (Quinn gives Artie a look as he walks to the control panels.) Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Lauren wants.

(Reaching the bridge, Artie speaks to the TITANS personnel as if he was the commander)

Artie: Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails. (The personnel look at him strangely. He points into the crowd) That girl is playing Starcraft! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.

(Artie pauses. Now he covers one eye and looks around, speaking to Rachel nearby)

Artie: How does Will even see these?

Rachel: (with attitude) He turns!

Artie: Sounds exhausting!

(He begins messing with the screens.)

Artie: The rest of the raw materials, Santana can get her hands on pretty easily. Only major component she still needs is a power source of high energy density. (He reaches under one of the screens and places a button-sized device there) Something to kick start the Cube.

Rachel: (disbelieving) When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?

Artie: (walking to the table) Last night. (as they look at him, also disbelieving) The packet, Mercedes' notes, the extraction theory papers...am I the only one who did the reading?

Finn: Does Lauren need any particular kind of power source?

Puck: I think...(trying to remember) she'd have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.

Artie: Unless Mercedes has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect.

Puck: Well, if she could do that she'd really just need a nuclear reactor.

Artie: Finally. Someone who speaks English.

Finn: (to the others) Is that what just happened?

(Artie and Puck shake hands.)

Artie: It's good to meet you, Puck. Your work on this stuff actually contributed quite a bit to the scientific community. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.

Puck: ...(embarrassed) Thanks.

(Will enters.)

Will: Puck is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him.

Finn: I'd start with that stick of hers. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a CARMEL weapon.

Will: I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Lauren used it to turn two of the sharpest women I know into her personal flying monkeys.

Quinn: (confused) Monkeys? I do not understand-

Finn: I do!

(The entire room goes instantly silent, staring at Finn.)

Finn: (pleased) I...I understood that reference.

(Everyone stays silent. Finally-)

Artie: Shall we play, Puck?

Puck: This way, dude.

(The two men walk off. We look over to see a female TITANS worker, with auburn hair and a mouth full of shiny teeth. She turns back and resumes playing Starcraft again.)

* * *

(In the lab, Puck and Artie are working on tracking the Cube. "Where'd You Go" is playing from a computer. Puck is scanning the scepter with a device.)

Puck: The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Mercedes' reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take a while to process.

Artie: (working on a screen, chuckling a bit) You know, you should come by Abrams Tower some time. Lots of science-y stuff, plus there's a great nightlife in New York.

Puck: Thanks but...last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.

Artie: Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises.

(He zaps Puck in the side with a piece of equipment.)

Puck: Ow!

Finn (entering): Hey! Are you nuts?

Artie: Jury's out! (to Puck) You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?

Puck: Well-

Finn: (angry) Is everything a joke to you?

Artie: Funny things are.

Finn: Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Puck.

Puck: No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.

Artie: You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut.

Finn: And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Abrams.

Artie: You think I'm not? (getting serious) Why did Will call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.

Finn: You think Will's hiding something?

Artie: He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. (He gestures to Puck.) It's bugging him too, isn't it?

Puck: Uh, ah, I just wanna finish my work here and-

Finn: Puck?

Puck: (after a pause) "A warm light for all mankind," Lauren's jab at Will about the Cube.

Finn: I heard it.

Puck: (to Artie) Well, I think that was aimed at you. Even if Santana didn't tell Lauren about the tower, it was still all over the news.

Finn: The Abrams Tower? That big ugly-

(Artie gives him a look.)

Finn: -building in New York?

Puck: It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?

Artie: It's just the prototype. (to Finn) I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at.

Puck: So, why didn't TITANS bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?

Artie: I should probably look into that...as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of TITANS' secure files.

Finn: I'm sorry, did you say-

Artie: RORY has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret TITANS has ever tried to hide.

Finn: Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around.

Artie: An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.

Finn: I think Lauren's trying to wind us up. This is a woman who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, she'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.

Artie: Following's not really my style.

Finn: And you're all about style, aren't you?

Artie: Out of the people in this room, which one is A: wearing a spangly outfit and B: not of use?

Puck: (almost quietly) Finn, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?

Finn: (after a pause) Just find the Cube.

(Finn exits the lab, pauses and turns, walking off in another direction. The other two resume their work.)

Artie: That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice.

Puck: Guy's not wrong about Lauren, she does have the jump on us.

Artie: What she's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in her face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.

Puck: (smiling, fiddling with a computer) And I'll read all about it.

Artie: Mmhmm, or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us.

Puck: Now, you see I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare.

Artie: You know, my legs didn't even work. I built something to make my body work again. This runs it- (he taps the arc reactor) -this little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege.

Puck: But you control it.

Artie: Because I learned how.

Puck: It's different.

(Artie wipes clean the screen between them that Puck was working on.)

Artie: Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should've killed you.

Puck: So you're saying that the Hulk - (realizing his slip) the Other Guy...saved my life? That's nice. That's nice sentiment. Saved it for- what?

Artie: (shrugging) I guess we'll find out.

Puck: You may not enjoy that.

Artie: And you just might.

(We zoom out on the two men bonding.)

* * *

(Cut to elsewhere in the ship. After several seconds, the entrance to a storage room is forced open. Finn walks in, looking around for something.

We cut a truck driving along. It drives into a tunnel. Inside the truck, Mercedes places the iridium into a device by the Tesseract. As it begins to glow, she smiles.)

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:  
Come Together by The Beatles, sung by Lauren, Puck, and Will  
Where'd You Go by Fort Minor (background)

Yup, a little more Artie-specific backstory. And it makes a little less sense, him bonding with Puck in this version since Puck isn't a scientist. But they do have common ground, as the show's explored. So they still get to hang together.


	7. Chapter 7: The Civil Wars

**A/N**: This chapter, we have the problem of Lauren both singing and talking in the same scene. But it's such an obvious song to use, I had to put it in.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(Open on Kurt, walking over to Quinn, who's standing at a window looking contemplative.)

Kurt: Everything all right?

Quinn: It's no accident, Lauren taking Mercedes. I dread what she plans for her once she's done. Mercedes is a good woman.

Kurt: (compassionate) She talks about you a lot. You changed her life. You changed everything around here.

Quinn: They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we- we come here battling like Bildschneip.

Kurt: Like what?

Quinn: Bildschneip. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?

Kurt: No.

Quinn: (surprised) Huh! Well they are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path. (She turns back to the large window) When I first came to earth, Lauren's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war.

Will (approaching): War hasn't started yet. (serious) You think you can make Lauren tell us where the Tesseract is?

Quinn: I do not know. Lauren's mind is pretty far gone, it's not just power she craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's nothing that would take that away from her.

Will: A lot of people think that, until the pain starts.

Quinn: (serious) What are you asking me to do?

Will: (just as serious) I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?

Quinn: Lauren is a prisoner.

Will: Then why do I feel like she's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?

* * *

(Cut back to the prisoner cage. Lauren is pacing in the cell. Suddenly, she stops.)

Lauren: Hmm. There's not many people that can sneak up on me.

(She turns around to see Brittany standing there.)

Brittany: But you figured I'd come.

Lauren: After. After whatever tortures Will can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.

Brittany: I wanna know what you've done to Santana.

Lauren: I'd say I've expanded her mind.

Brittany: And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to her mind?

Lauren: (with an eyebrow raised) Is this love, Agent Pierce?

Brittany: No. It's just...I owe her a debt.

Lauren (going to sit): Tell me.

Brittany: Before I worked for TITANS, I uh, well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on the TITANS' radar in a bad way. Santana was sent to kill me...she made a different call.

Lauren: And what will you do if I vow to spare her?

Brittany: Not let you out.

Lauren: Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one person?

Brittany: Regimes fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that.

Lauren: Even now?

Brittany: It's really not that complicated. I...owe her.

Lauren (getting up): Can you? Can you pay back that much? After what you've done, or rather haven't done, for her? Santana told me everything. You don't just owe her your life, you owe her the WORLD, and you think saving a woman no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic!

(Cut to the lab. Puck and Artie stare at a screen that reads "ACCESS GRANTED." Files begin to open.)

**Lauren's singing voiceover**: _Please allow me to introduce myself_  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_  
_I've been around for a long, long year_  
_Stole many a man's soul and faith_  
_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_  
_Had his moment of doubt and pain_  
_Made damn sure that Pilate_  
_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_  
_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guess my name_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game_

Lauren: ...You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers.

(Cut to the bridge. Rachel runs over to a TITANS agent's computer. A message flashes up on the screen "VIRUS DETECTED." Will walks over and Rachel looks up at him.)

**Lauren**: _I stuck around St. Petersburg_  
_When I saw it was a time for a change_  
_Killed the czar and his ministers_  
_Anastasia screamed in vain_  
_I rode a tank_  
_Held a general's rank_  
_When the blitzkrieg raged_  
_And the bodies stank_  
_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guess my name_  
_Ah, what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game_

Lauren: You pretend to be separate, to have your own code...

(Cut to the storage room. Finn opens a container and in it is CARMEL weapons and equipment.)

**Lauren**: _Just as every cop is a criminal_  
_And all the sinners saints_  
_As heads is tails_  
_Just call me Lucifer_  
_Cause I'm in need of some restraint_  
_So if you meet me_  
_Have some courtesy_  
_Have some sympathy, and some taste_  
_Use all your well-learned politesse_  
_Or I'll lay your soul to waste_  
_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guessed my name_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game_

Lauren: ...something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away.

(Cut back to the glass cage. Lauren slams her fist against the glass. Brittany jumps back.)

Lauren: I won't touch Santana! Not until I make her kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way she knows you fear. (Brittany becomes scared out of her mind) And then she'll wake just long enough to see her good work (Brittany turns away from Lauren in horror), and when she screams I'll split her skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!

(Sounds of Brittany sobbing. Her head hangs low.)

Brittany: You're a monster!

Lauren: (grinning menacingly) Oh, no. You brought the monster.

(Brittany suddenly lifts her head and turns to face Lauren - her face is dry.)

Brittany: So, Puck? That's your play.

Lauren: What?

(Brittany begins to exit the room.)

Brittany: (into earpiece) Lauren means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Puck in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Quinn as well. (She stops and faces Lauren) Thank you, for your cooperation!

(Brittany quickly strides off as Lauren looks confused.)

* * *

(Cut to the lab. Puck and Artie are reading a computer screen. Will enters.)

Will: What are you doing, Mr. Abrams?

Artie: Uh- kind of been wondering the same thing about you.

Will: You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.

Puck: We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.

Artie: And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. (obviously quoting something) What is Phase Two?

(Finn enters, and slams a large CARMEL gun on the table.)

Finn: Phase Two is TITANS uses the Cube to make weapons. (to Artie) Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.

Will: Finn, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-

Artie: I'm sorry, Will. (Artie turns the screen towards Will. It shows a plan for some missile.) What were you lying?

Finn: I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit.

(Quinn and Brittany enter. Puck looks to her.)

Puck: Did you know about this?

Brittany: Puck, can you come with me outside for a second?

Puck: (laughs) Think I don't know what you're doing? I wasn't even in the country when you found me.

Brittany: Lauren's manipulating you.

Puck: And you've been doing what exactly?

Brittany: You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.

Puck: Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why TITANS is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.

Will: (after a pause, points at Quinn) Because of her.

Quinn: Me?

Will: Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out-gunned.

Quinn: My people want nothing but peace with your planet.

Will: But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.

Finn: Like you controlled the cube!

Quinn: Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Lauren to it, and her allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.

Finn: A higher form?!

Will: You forced our hand! We had to come up with some-

Artie: Nuclear deterrent! 'Cause that always calms everything right down.

(Everyone becomes hostile and begin cutting each other off.)

**Artie**: _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

Will: Remind me again how you made your fortune, Artie?

**Quinn**: _And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_  
_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
_

Finn: I'm sure if he still made weapons, Artie would be neck deep-

Artie: Wait-Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?

Finn: I'm sorry, isn't everything?

Quinn: I thought humans were more evolved than this.

(Everyone begins arguing over each other.)

**Finn**: _No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

Will: Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?

Quinn: I am Earth's champion.

Will: You're not my champion!

Brittany: Are you guys really that naive? TITANS monitors potential threats.

Artie: (to Quinn and Finn) You furious? I'm furious.

Puck: (to Brittany) And Captain America is a threat?

Brittany: (to Puck) We all are!

Will: That's not your concern!

**Brittany**: _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

(As they argue over one another, we see the scepter glow strongly behind them.)

Artie: (to Finn) You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?

Finn: I swear to God, Artie, one more crack...

Artie: You're a threat. Verbal threat! I feel threatened!

Finn: Show some respect!

Artie: Respect what!

Puck: (to Quinn) Yeah man handle me now, that'll be good!

**Puck**: _And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

(Cur to the interior of a jet approaching the helicarrier. On a screen in the jet is Lauren's scepter. Inside men working for Lauren put on masks and load weapons. Santana readies her bow.)

TITANS Technician: (over radio) Transport six-six-five-oh. Please relay your form code. Got you on the computer but not on the data log. What is your haul? Over.

Pilot: Arms and ammunition. Over.

(Cut back to the lab, with everyone arguing.)

Quinn: You speak of control, yet you court chaos!

Puck: It's her MO, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- we're a time bomb.

Will: You need to step away.

Artie: Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?

Finn: You know damn well why! Back off!

Artie: Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.

Finn: Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?

Artie: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Finn: I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.

Artie: I think I would just cut the wire.

Finn: Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.

Artie: A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Finn. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.

(Cut back to the jet. The ramp opens and Santana nocks an arrow, takes aim and lets it loose. The arrow swings in the air and attaches to the side of one of the carrier's enormous engines, flashing.

Back in the lab, tensions are still high. Finn smirks.)

Finn: Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.

Quinn: (laughs) You people are so petty, and tiny.

Puck: Yeah, this is a team.

**All**: _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Will: Brittany, would you escort Puck back to his-

Puck: Where? You're renting my room!

Will: The cell was just-

Puck: In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know, I tried! (He stops, everyone is staring at him) I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. (He slowly backs away) I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Brittany? You wanna know how I stay calm?

(Everyone is watching Puck, Will and Brittany reach for their guns.)

Finn: Puck. (The other boy looks at him) Put down the scepter.

(Puck looks down, surprised, to see the spear in his hand. The monitor makes a noise, signaling the Tesseract has been located.)

Will: Got it!

Puck: (putting the scepter back on the table) Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all. (He walks over to the screen on the other side of the room)

Quinn: You've located the Tesseract?

Artie: I can get there faster.

Finn: Look, all of us-

Quinn: The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.

(Artie turns to leave and Finn holds him back.)

Finn: You're not going alone!

(Artie smacks his hand away)

Artie: You gonna stop me?

Finn: Put on the suit, let's find out!

Artie: I'm not afraid to hit an old man.

Finn: Put on the suit.

(Puck sees something on the monitor.)

Puck: Oh my god.

(Cut back to the jet. Santana kneels down and presses a button on her bow. The arrow head explodes. The blast destroys one of the engines in a huge explosion.

Cut back to the lab. Everyone in the lab goes flying in different directions. Will and Quinn fall to the ground behind the table. Artie and Finn are blown to the entry way. Puck and Brittany fly out of the lab and into the lower equipment room.

Outside, huge pieces of flaming debris fall to earth. And then alarms begin to ring.)

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:  
Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones, sung by Lauren  
I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, sung by The Gleevengers

And now we'll back to some more action! Hopefully you're all not distracted by thinking about the screaming goat version of this song.


	8. Chapter 8: Cutting Crew

**A/N**: Another action chapter! And of course, here's a warning about an impending character death.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(Open on the lab, in ruins after the explosion. Finn and Artie scramble to their feet.)

Finn: Put on the suit.

Artie: Yep.

(Finn helps Artie up and out of the lab.

We see them run out and follow them past the bridge. People are running around, yelling and grabbing guns while the monitors are beeping wildly. TITANS techs are panicking. TITANS Agents are gearing up and running to their stations. The whole place is hectic.

Back in the lab, Will sits up, groaning.)

Will (into earpiece): Rachel!

(Back on the bridge, Rachel is standing at her command area. She is looking at a screen.)

Rachel: Number Three engine is down.

Sugar: We've been hit!

(Rachel runs over to a bridge tech's station.)

Rachel: Did we get a run in? Talk to me.

Sugar: W'eve got a fire in Engine Three. The line looks mostly in tact but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air.

Rachel: We lose one more engine, we won't be. (into earpiece) Somebody's gotta get outside and patch that engine.

**Rachel**: _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

(Cut to Will in the lab.)

Will (into earpiece): Abrams, you copy that?

Artie (over Will's earpiece): I'm on it.

**Will and Rachel**: _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

Will (over Kurt's earpiece): Kurt, initiate defensive lock down in the contingent center. Then get to the armory...Brittany!

(Cut to the equipment room. Brittany's leg is trapped under a very large pipe. She tries pulling herself painfully free. She groans in pain. Puck is in the corner spazzing out, he is fine but he is making very wired moments.)

Brittany (into earpiece): Okay!

(She looks over to Puck, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated flooring to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.)

Brittany (quietly, to herself): We're okay, right?

**Brittany**: _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

(Cut to the outside of the helicarrier. Santana and her men have landed and are making their way across the deck and over to an air vent. Santana signals her men to kick in the vent and they do.

Inside, the grating is kicked in and the men jump down. Santana gives them orders.)

Santana: (to three of her men) Keep that engine down. (to two others) Detention, wait for the cameras to go dark. (to last two) Stay close.

(Cut to a hallway. Artie and Finn run through a dim, debris-filled hall.)

Artie: Find engine three. I'll meet you there.

(Finn peels off as Artie approaches a tech room. Inside, Artie's Iron Man suit stands waiting, lit from above in all its glory.)

**Finn, Artie, Will, and Rachel**: _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

(The background vocals continue as we cut to the equipment room. We zoom in on Puck's face in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. Brittany is pulling herself painfully free again.)

Brittany: Puck? Come on, you gotta fight it. This is just what Lauren wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me.

(Two maintenance guys run in.)

Maintenance Guy: You hurt?

(Brittany frantically waves them away. The two scatter as Brittany looks back at Puck.)

Brittany: We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never ever -

Puck (growling): Your life?

(His voice has a change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Puck begins to transform into the Hulk, shirt tearing. He throws himself away from Brittany, who looks terrified. Puck continues to grow to a giant size. Then he turns to look at her, transforming - just as the lights go out.)

Brittany: (scared) Puck?

(The transformation completes and Puck's alter ego, the Hulk, gets unsteadily to his feet, and roars. Brittany wrenches her foot free and stands looking - and the Hulk turns to look at her. She turns and runs up the catwalk stairs as the Hulk chases her, roaring. She swings over a catwalk, and rolls under a turbine, as the Hulk tears down the stairs. Brittany jumps through small places as the Hulk grabs after her, roaring loudly. She crawls away under pipes.

Cut to the glass cell. Inside, Lauren hears the Hulk roaring and smiles.

On the bridge, Will enters, yelling to his navigator.)

Will: Bring the carrier to a one-eight-zero south. Take us to the water.

Mike: We're blind. Navigation recalibrated after the engine failure.

Will: Is the sun coming up?

Mike: (hesitantly) Yes, sir.

Will: Then put it on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down and we drop!

**Will**: _Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

(Fade out as we cut to the damaged engine. Finn has just arrived.)

Finn: (into earpiece) Artie! Artie, I'm here.

(Artie, in full Iron Man armor, flies in, close to the engine.)

Artie: Good. Let's see what we've got.

(He begins to examine the engine, his suit scanning through the different levels of machinery.)

Artie (to himself): I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris. (to Finn) I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.

(Finn jumps and swings himself over to the control panel and opens it up while Iron Man works on the engine.)

Artie (over Finn's earpiece): What's it look like in there?

Finn: (mystified) It seems to run on some form of electricity.

Artie: Well, you're not wrong.

(Cut to the lower engine room. The place is dark. Brittany sneaks under an engine. She is hiding from the Hulk. She hears the footsteps. She pulls her gun, holding it ready and she moves out from the pipes and walks.

Suddenly, the Hulk jumps at her, roaring. Brittany fires her gun at a pipe over his head and gas shoots out. She runs along a narrow passage, the Hulk crashing through behind her. He comes up on her fast. He catches up to her as she is about to run off the passage - he back hands her against a wall. He steps towards her. Brittany is groaning, unable to move, scared. He raises a fist, about to strike, when he is tackled through a wall -

- by Quinn. They are in the lower docking area. The two roll in to an area with planes and personnel running from the room. The two circle one another, as Brittany takes the attack in - then the Hulk strikes, throwing wild punches as Quinn ducks and weaves. The Hulk brings down a fist and Quinn holds it above her, on her knees.)

Quinn: We're not your enemies, Puck! Try to think!

(Hulk punches Quinn across the room and through a container.

Cut back to the engine. Iron Man blasts away debris from the engine with his beam.)

Finn (over Iron Man's helmet): 'Kay, the relays are intact. (He pushes the engine control panel back in.) What's our next move?

Artie (to himself): Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump...I'm gonna have to get in there and push.

Finn: Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!

Artie: Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that should-

Finn: (interrupting) Speak English!

Artie: (after taking a breath) See that red lever? (Finn looks to his side.) It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word.

(Finn makes his way over to the lever.

Back in the docking area, Quinn flies into some stacked containers. She wipes a little blood from her nose. The Hulk roars and Quinn looks up, grinning, and raises her hand. Mjolnir comes flying through the docking area and Quinn catches it -

-just as the Hulk enters. Quinn turns and hits him on the jaw - sending him into a plane. Hulk get up and rips the wing off the plane, flinging it at Quinn, who ducks, causing the wing to hit a jeep. Quinn throws Mjolnir. The Hulk catches the hammer but is pulled backwards. He tries to lift the hammer but cannot. He tries again and cracks the floor. Quinn picks it up and wraps her arms around the Hulk's neck. Hulk tries swinging Quinn off.

Cut back to the bridge. Will is at the controls and Rachel is walking across the room.)

Will: We need full evac on the lower hangar bed.

(Rachel nods and walks up and signals some agents. A small device rolls over to their feet.)

Rachel: GRENADE!

(She dives with an agent over a railing as the device explodes, sending agents flying. In the smoke, Lauren's men enter, guns at the ready. Will hangs back and knocks one out, using his gun to shoot at another. While he is taking care of a third, a fourth man enters and is about to fire when he is shot in the head. Will turns to see Rachel holding her gun - she is pissed and bleeding.

Cut to the armory. Kurt makes his way over to the armory door.)

Intercom: We've got perimeter breach. Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call out to every junction.

(Kurt pushes down on a switch and scans his eyeball.

Cut back to the lab. Hulk and Quinn crash through the floor of the Wishbone lab. Quinn lays on the ground, she looks up, and Hulk grabs her by the throat.

Cut back to the bridge. Will, Rachel, and other agents are shooting toward Lauren's men. The place is chaotic. Bridge Techs are taking cover and hiding from gunfire.)

Intercom: We've got the Hulk and Quinn on Research Level Four. Levels Two and Three are gone.

Rachel: Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!

Will: Get his attention.

Rachel (into earpiece): Escort 6-Oh, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile.

(Cut to a jet, piloted by a man with dreadlocks, approaching the helicarrier.)

Rachel (over radio): Don't get too close.

Joe: Copy.

(The jet flies to where Hulk and Quinn are fighting, seemingly evenly matched.)

Joe: Target acquired. Target engaged.

(He fires his guns toward Hulk. The barrage of bullets bounce off of Hulk. He roars, running at the window. Hulk crashes through it, leaping at the jet.)

Joe: Target angry. Target angry!

(Hulk lands on the nose of the jet and tears at the metal as it swerves in the air. Joe tries to eject himself but the Hulk grabs him and throws him off to the side. Joe's parachute opens and the plane explodes, sending Hulk plummeting to the earth as he howls.

Cut back to the helicarrier. Iron Man saws off pieces of debris with a laser. He jumps on them, knocking them off the rotors.

Inside the engine, a pair of Lauren's men arrive at the engine. Finn sees them coming as one throws a grenade. He jumps into the air and slaps it away. He lands back on the carrier and moves to fight them off, standing close to the lever. He ends up punching and throwing one of the men off the carrier. Others open fire at him. Finn jumps onto a catwalk, picks up a machine gun, and begins firing at the last man.

Cut back to the bridge. Will is still shooting at the enemies.)

Will (to himself): They are not getting through here so what the-

(Suddenly, Santana fires arrows from above and they explode. TITANS personnel are hit, taking cover. Santana fires another which hits the control panel. Will sees her and begins to shoot, while the arrow, having hit a plug, hacks the helicarrier systems. It causes a second engine to malfunction, it's dead.)

Intercom: Engine One is now in shutdown.

(The helicarrier tilts dangerously. Everyone in the bridge begins rolling.)

Sugar: Sir, we've lost all power in Engine One.

(Cut to the lower engine room. Brittany sits in the carnage of the Hulk's rampage, shaking. She slowly lifts a hand to her earpiece.)

Will (over Brittany's earpiece): It's Santana, she took out our systems. She's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?

(Brittany takes a second to catch her breath.)

Brittany: (into earpiece) This is Agent Brittany S. Pierce. I copy.

(She staggers to her feet. Ready.

Cut back to the engine. Iron Man is trying to push the rotor.)

Will (over earpiece): Abrams, we're losing altitude.

Artie: Yep, noticed.

(Iron Man flies in between the rotors and begins to push, slowly picking up speed as sparks fly. Inside, Finn is forced back by gunfire. He suddenly slips over the edge and falls - almost dropping off the carrier, hanging on by a wire.

Cut to the cage room. Quinn runs into the room where Lauren's contained. She sees one of Santana's men at the panel, and the door slide open.)

Quinn: NO!

(She runs over to Lauren, who crouches defensively. Quinn dives at her - only to go straight through her. Lauren reappears behind her and closes the door, locking Quinn inside.)

Lauren: (sneering) ...Are you ever not going to fall for that?

(Cut to a catwalk. Santana is walking along. Brittany appears behind her and Santana quickly turns and shoots an arrow, which flies by her. Brittany pushes her hand. Santana charges her and Brittany kicks her, then rolls underneath some pipes - popping up on the other side of the catwalk, kicking her in the knee. Santana shoots another arrow, which Brittany dodges by dropping across to the next passage. Santana follows her. They fight along that catwalk. The fight is very even. Santana tries hitting her with the bow and Brittany pulls on the string. They fight some more, headbutting and punching. They both pull daggers.

Cut back to the cage. Quinn hits the cage with her hammer, it cracks but otherwise holds. Lauren looks satisfied and turns to the control panel.)

Lauren: (laughing) The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?

(Lauren moves to open the chute beneath the cell, dropping Quinn to, what for any regular person, would be certain death.

Suddenly, Santana's man yells and is dropped to the ground. Kurt appears, wielding a large prototype Phase Two weapon.)

Kurt: Move away please.

(Lauren steps back from the panel, hands up. Kurt gestures to the gun.)

Kurt: Do you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. (He activates it.) Do you wanna find out?

(Kurt prepares to fire the weapon when, suddenly, Lauren disappears, reappearing behind him. She thrusts the point of her spear through Kurt's chest. He yells and drops to the floor, the gun falling away.)

Quinn: (broken) NO!

(Lauren returns to the panel and looks at her sister. Quinn looks prepared. Lauren presses the button which sends the cell, and Quinn, falling from the ship.)

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:  
Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift/The Civil Wars, sung by the Gleevengers

That's supposed to be a subtle Star Trek reference, that Mike is the navigator ;-) Also, lots of Taylor Swift, huh? Sorta feels like cheating to use another movie soundtrack song...but oh well.


	9. Chapter 9: Tag Team

**A/N**: And now we finish recovering from the attack...well, almost everyone recovers. WARNING: Character death imminent.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(Open on the catwalk. Brittany and Santana are still fighting. Brittany grabs Santana's arm and thrusts it back. She groans as she throws the dagger to her free hand. Brittany grabs that hand too but Santana hoists her against a wall. Santana grabs Brittany's hair and pulls, exposing her neck to the dagger. Brittany sinks her teeth into Santana's arm and she lets go, trying to force her down when Brittany spins, throwing Santana into the railing. She falls to the ground, groaning, then looks up.)

Santana: Britt!

(Brittany sends her a left hook and Santana drops.

Cut to the falling cell. The cell is still dropping, flipping all over the place. Inside, Quinn is trying desperately to break free from the cell, swinging Mjolnir at the glass sides as she plummets, twisting and turning, through the air. She finally manages to brace herself against a wall and launches across the space, crashing through the glass just before the cell slams into the ground. Outside, Quinn crashes into a field like a meteorite, her hammer flying away from her. She lets out a groan of pain.

Inside the detention cell on the helicarrier, Kurt is slumped against a wall, unmoving, and Lauren turns to leave.)

Kurt: (quietly) You're going to lose.

Lauren: (stopping and turning) Am I?

Kurt: It's in your nature.

Lauren: Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?

Kurt: You lack conviction.

Lauren: I don't think I-

(Kurt fires the weapon, which shoots a blast of fire similar to that of the Destroyer, sending Lauren flying through a wall.)

Kurt: (to himself) So that's what it does.

(Cut to the bridge. Will is working the controls.)

Will: All hands to your stations immediately!

(Cut outside to the broken engine. The helicarrier is still falling. Artie is attempting to kick start the engine by manually moving the huge rotors. He is pushing the blades, flying faster and faster until they start spinning on their own and the ship levels off.)

Artie: Cap, hit the lever!

(We cut over to Finn, who still hangs from the side of the ship by a power cord with a gunman shooting at him.)

Finn: I need a minute here!

Artie: (in his earpiece) Lever! Now!

(Cap slowly hauls himself up, barely making it through the bullets. Iron Man is pushed back up against one of the rotors, now spinning too fast for him to escape.)

Artie: Uh-oh.

(He is sucked into the blades and is spun wildly around. Finn finally manages to crawl over and reach up, pulling the lever. Artie is finally able to fly out. He manages to right himself and flies back to the ship, taking out the gunman shooting at Finn.

On top of the carrier, a jet takes off. Inside it is Lauren, who is smiling and watching the carrier.

Cut back inside the detention room. Kurt is slumped on the floor with the gun in his lap. Will runs in and kneels down by him.)

Kurt: I'm sorry, boss. She rabbited.

Will: Just stay awake. Eyes on me.

Kurt: Oh I'm clockin' out here.

Will: Not an option.

Kurt: It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work...if they didn't have something...to...

(His breathing halts and Will slowly stands to let the medical team through. He leans against the railing.

Back on the bridge, Rachel is having a head wound tended to.)

Will: (over Rachel's earpiece) Agent Hummel is down.

(Rachel pushes the doctor away, concerned.

Elsewhere, Brittany stands on the catwalk as Santana is dragged away by some agents. She listens intently.)

Mike: (over Brittany's earpiece) A medical team is on its way to your location.

Will: (over Brittany's earpiece) They're here.

(Inside the engine room, Artie and Finn stand together by the engine, quietly listening.)

Will: (over their earpieces) They called it.

* * *

(Some time later, at the conference table, Finn, Artie, and Will are gathered. Rachel stands to the side. Will pulls a handful of cards out.)

Will: These were in Kurt Hummel's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.

(Will scatters them on the table. Some are wet with blood.)

Will: We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Puck, Quinn. (He sighs) I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming.

(He begins to make his way around the table to Finn and Artie.)

Will: Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Artie knows this, called the Gleevengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Kurt Hummel died still believing in that idea, in heroes.

(Artie abruptly stands and walks out.)

Will: (to Finn) Well, it's an old fashioned notion.

(In the remote field, Quinn is making her way over to Mjolnir. She hesitates to pick it up, fearing she is not worthy. She clenches her fist.

Cut to an abandoned warehouse. Puck wakes, naked, in a pile of rubble. There is a young security guard, with dark skin and short hair, standing over him.)

Guard: You fell out of the sky.

Puck: Did I hurt anyone?

Guard: There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.

Puck: (scoffing) Lucky.

Guard: Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell.

Puck: You saw?

Guard: The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here-

(He throws Puck some clothes, which he begins to pull on.)

Guard: I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella.

Puck: Thank you, uh...(he looks at he embroidered name)...Jake.

Jake: (with a smile) Are you an alien?

Puck: What?

Jake: From outer space, an alien?

Puck: No.

Jake: Well then, bro, you've got a condition.

(Puck chuckles at the familiar term as he steps down from the pile of rubble in the warehouse, pulling on the shirt.)

Jake: So, which one is it?

Puck: Sorry?

Jake: Are you a big guy that gets all little, or a little guy that sometimes blows up large?

Puck: You know- I'm not even sure.

Jake: You got somewhere to go?

Puck: No. (Jake looks at him.) Well, yes.

Jake: I'd expect some confusion of the mind, since your body's kind of all over the place, but it has to be one or the other. (He gestures Puck to follow him.)

Puck: I know where I could do the most good, but it's where I can do the most harm.

Jake: Well, that's no different than anybody else.

(They walk out the doors.)

Jake: Me? I'm here in Jersey where I can't do much of either. And since I'm not likely to move on from this placement, you may as well- pilfer my ride.

(Jake gestures toward the parking lot.)

Puck: I don't know which way to go.

Jake: Your mind's already made up, bro. The rest of you will follow.

(Puck nods his thanks and moves off. Jake's radio crackles.)

Voice: Puckerman, what happened?

Jake Puckerman: (into his radio) Nothing, sir. Part of the warehouse collapsed. No one was hurt.

(Cut to a medical room on the helicarrier. Santana is strapped to a hospital bed. Brittany sits by her as she strains against the bonds, breathing hard and shaking her head.)

Brittany: Santana, you're gonna be alright.

Santana: (hard) You know that? Is that what you know? (softening) I gotta go in though. I have to flush her out.

Brittany: You gotta level out, it's gonna take time.

Santana: (scared) You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?

Brittany: You know that I do.

Santana: (starting to come to) Why am I back? How did you get her out?

Brittany: Cognitive recalibration. (with a smirk) I hit you really hard in the head.

Santana: Thanks.

(Brittany begins to remove the strap restraints.)

Santana: Brittany, how many agents?

Brittany: (cutting her off) Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Santana. This is Lauren. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.

Santana: Lauren. She get away?

Brittany: Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?

Santana: Didn't need to know. Didn't ask. She's gonna make her play soon though. Today.

(Brittany walks to the door.)

Brittany: We gotta stop her.

Santana: Yeah? Who's we?

Brittany: I don't know. Whoever is left.

Santana: Well, if I put an arrow through Lauren's eye socket I'd sleep better, I suppose.

Brittany: Now you sound like you.

Santana: But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Lauren do to you?

Brittany: She didn't, I just-

Santana: (concerned) Brittany.

Brittany: (sighing) I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out.

(Santana seems to understand.

Cut to the empty detention room. Artie stands overlooking where the cylindrical glass cage used to be. Finn enters the room.)

Finn: Was he married?

Artie: No. There was a, uh- singer, I think.

Finn: I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.

Artie: (scoffing) He was an idiot.

(Artie and Finn slowly move toward each other.)

Finn: Why? For believing?

Artie: For taking on Lauren alone.

Finn: He was doing his job.

Artie: He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-

Finn: Sometimes there isn't a way out, Artie.

Artie: Right. How did that work for him?

Finn: Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?

Artie: (snapping) We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Will's fife!

Finn: Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Lauren does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. (Artie looks down at the place Kurt fell, there is a dent in the wall.) Now Lauren needs a power source, if we can put together a list-

Artie: She made it personal.

Finn: That's not the point.

Artie: That is the point. That's Lauren's point. She hit us all right where we live. Why?

Finn: To tear us apart.

Artie: Yeah, divide and conquer is great but...she knows she has to take us out to win, right? That's what she wants. She wants to beat us, she wants to be seen doing it. (catching on) She wants an audience.

Finn: Right. I caught her act in Stuttgart.

Artie: Yeah. That's just previews, this is- this is opening night. And Lauren, she's a full-tail diva. (gesturing) She wants flowers, she wants parades, she wants a monument built to the skies with her name plastered - (he realizes) Son of a bitch.

(Cut to the Abrams tower rooftop. Mercedes is setting up the device to open the portal, using the power from the building.

We cut back to the medical room. Santana is in the restroom and Brittany it sitting on the bed. Finn is suited up, he enters. Brittany stands.)

Finn: Time to go.

Brittany: Go where?

Finn: I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?

(Santana enters from the restroom, drying her hands.)

Santana: I can.

(Finn looks at Brittany, who slowly nods as the guitar begins.)

Finn: Got a suit?

Santana: Yeah.

Finn: Then suit up.

**Finn's singing voiceover**: _I was caught_  
_ In the middle of a railroad track  
And I knew there was no turning back_  
_ My mind raced_  
_ And I thought what could I do_  
_ And I knew_  
_ There was no help, no help from you_

(We see a series of shots. In the field, Quinn lifts Mjolnir up and then points it to the skies. The field grows dark with clouds.)

**Quinn**: _Sound of the drums_  
_ Beatin' in my heart_  
_ The thunder of guns_  
_ Tore me apart_  
_ You've been - thunderstruck_

(Finn straps his shield onto his back. Santana puts on her quiver.)

**Santana**: _Went down the highway_  
_ Broke the limit, we hit the town_  
_ Went through to Texas, yeah Texas_  
_ And we had some fun_

(Brittany powers up her Widow's Bite. Her bracelets light up.)

**Brittany**: _We met some girls_  
_ Some dancers who gave a good time_  
_ Broke all the rules, played all the fools_  
_ Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds_

(Artie is in a workshop making repairs to his helmet. The helmet lights up.)

**Artie**: _I was shakin' at the knees_  
_ Could I come again please?_  
_ Yeah the ladies were too kind_  
_ You've been - thunderstruck_

(Quinn summons a bolt of lightning. Her armor slowly begins to fly on.

Santana and Brittany walk side-by-side behind Captain America, who is leading them through the lower hangar bay. They're all ready to kick butt.)

**Gleevengers**: _Now we're shaking at the knees_  
_ Could I come again please?_

_ Thunderstruck, thunderstruck_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck_  
_ Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Quinn's armor finally gathers.

In the hangar, Finn, Santana, and Brittany walk onto the jet where Sam is working.)

Sam: Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here.

Finn: Son, just don't!

(Cut to the bridge. Will is holding Kurt's cards, overlooking the air deck. Rachel walks up behind him.)

Rachel: Sir.

Will: Agent Berry.

Rachel: Those cards, they were in Kurt's locker, not in his jacket.

Will: (staring at the cards) They needed the push.

(He sees the jet and Iron Man take off towards the city.)

Intercom: We've got unauthorized departure from Bay Six.

Will: (pleased) They found it. (turning around) Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything.

Rachel: Yes, sir.

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:  
Thunderstruck by AC/DC, sung by the Gleevengers

Aw yeah. Here we go.


	10. Chapter 10: Alien Ant Farm

**A/N**: And here we move into the last (extended) sequence of fighting. With more cameos of secondary Glee characters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(Open on the New York skyline. Iron Man is flying toward the city, his suit is losing power. He manages to right himself and continues to make his way to Abrams Tower.

Cut to the tower rooftop. Mercedes, still under the control of Lauren, is ready to activate the device she created with the Tesseract. Iron Man slowly reaches her.)

RORY: (in his helmet) Sir, I turned off the arc reactor. But the device is already self-sustaining.

Artie: (pulling up) Shut it down, Mercedes.

Mercedes: It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe!

Artie: (annoyed) Okay.

(He fires a repulsor blast at the device. But the Tesseract creates a barrier and deflects it, sending the energy outwards, knocking Mercedes out and Iron Man back.)

RORY: The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable.

Artie: Yeah, I got that. (He looks down to see Lauren on the platform outside the penthouse.) All right. Plan B.

RORY: Sir, the Mark Seven is not ready for deployment.

Artie: Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock.

(He lands and as his suit is deconstructed, he walks through into the tower penthouse, watching Lauren carefully. Lauren walks in as well.

Inside the tower, Lauren walks forward as Artie goes behind the bar.)

Lauren: Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.

Artie: Uh- actually, I'm planning to threaten you.

Lauren: (chuckling) You should have left your armor on for that.

Artie: Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the uh- blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?

Lauren: Stalling me won't change anything.

Artie: No, no, no- threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one.

Lauren: The Adrenali are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?

Artie: The Gleevengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.

Lauren: (scoffing) Yes, I've met them.

Artie: Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your sister, the Demi-God; (Lauren turns away in disgust and Artie slips a pair of bracelets onto his wrists) a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, darling, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

Lauren: That was the plan.

(Artie begins to walk to the center of the penthouse where Lauren is.)

Artie: Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you.

Lauren: I have an army.

Artie: We have a Hulk!

Lauren: Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off.

Artie: Yeah- you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.

(Lauren walks over to Artie, pointing her scepter.)

Lauren: Well how will your friends have time for me...when they're so busy fighting you?

(Lauren walks up to Artie, and places the tip of the scepter over his heart. It clinks against the arc reactor. Nothing happens.)

Lauren: This usually works.

(She tries again, to no effect.)

Artie: Well, performance issues happen to women too. You know?

(Lauren grabs Artie by the throat and throws him across the room.)

Artie: (coughing) RORY, anytime now.

(Lauren grabs Artie again.)

Lauren: You will all fall before me!

Artie: RORY. Deploy! Deploy deploy!

(Lauren sends Abrams crashing through the window, and plummeting toward the ground. Behind Lauren, the Mark Seven suit goes rocketing past and out after Abrams.

As Artie falls, the suit catches up to him and, locking on to the bracelets, attaches to him and unfolds to a full suit. Artie manages to stop his fall moments before he hits the ground and flies back up to Lauren at the window, where he stops.)

Artie: And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Kurt!

(Iron Man fires a repulsor blast at Lauren and she is knocked backwards.

Meanwhile the device has powered up and shoots a stream of blue energy at the sky, which opens into a portal where the Adrenali army waits. The hoards of aliens begin to fly through. They look like an alien/machine hybrid, some kind of soulless automaton.)

Inside the helmet, Artie looks up.)

Artie: Right! Army.

(Iron Man speeds towards the incoming army, shooting at them. The Adrenali fire back at him. He fires more blasts, spinning out the way, dodging the exploding debris. Iron Man continues flying higher. BAM! He is hit by an Adrenali hovercraft. He rights himself and releases mini-missiles at the Adrenali, blowing them up.)

**Artie's singing voiceover**: _Woah, we are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_

Below on the streets, the citizens get out of their taxis and vehicles, looking to the sky. They run for their lives as the Adrenali come toward them - blowing up cars, buildings, and the streets. At an outdoor cafe, the Adrenali fire at the restaurant. A brunette waitress and her co-workers are left outside, they duck and take cover from the shots. When they get the chance, they take off inside the cafe. She, her co-workers, and customers look out the window at the destruction that the aliens cause.

Atop Abrams Tower, Lauren walks out on the pad, her Asgardian armor materializing as she looks out over the chaos below. Suddenly, Quinn lands lower on the platform.)

Quinn: Lauren, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!

Lauren: You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!

Quinn: So be it.

**Quinn**: _You're making me to go, you're begging me stay_  
_Why do you hurt me so bad?_  
_It would help me to know_  
_Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?_  
_Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why_  
_But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

(Lauren leaps at Quinn and the two begin to fight. Quinn knocks the scepter to the side and a blast from it sends one of the letters of the ABRAMS on the Tower falling to the ground.

Below, civilians are running for their lives, screaming. Several police cars show up. A large female police sergeant and a young male cop step out of their car where they look up at the Adrenali.

Elsewhere, the jet flies toward Abrams Tower, which is beaming the blue stream to the sky.)

Brittany: (into radio) Artie, we're on Route Three heading north east.

Artie: (over radio) What, did you stop for drive-thru?! Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.

(Iron Man flies fast, leading a troop of Adrenali past Abrams Tower - where Quinn and Lauren still fight each other. He flies around the building, takes a sharp turn - causing some of the troop to crash. Inside the jet, Santana and Brittany are piloting the plane. They release the cannon gun. Iron Man flies past them at high speed and they release continuous fire at the troop of Adrenali in front of them. They fly through the smoke and up to Abrams Tower.)

RORY: (to Artie) Sir, we have more incoming.

Artie: Fine. Let's keep them occupied.

(The jet comes around a building, blasting the army who are firing at them. One of the wings are grazed by Adrenali gunfire. They slow as the come to the top of Abrams Tower. There, Quinn smashes Lauren's head into a glass on the catwalk of Abrams Tower. They still fight.)

Santana: Britt!

Brittany: I see 'em.

(Lauren spots the jet. She throws Quinn to the floor, then blasts one of the jet's rotor blades with her scepter - it catches fire. Quinn sees, angry, and she charges Lauren and tackles her as the jet falls to the ground. Lauren and Quinn throw punches.

Inside the jet, Brittany and Santana hold on for their dear lives. Finn grabs a hold of the roof as the plane grazes buildings and crashes to the street. Brittany and Santana remove their headsets, open the ramp, and Finn and them exit the jet.)

Finn: We gotta get back up there!

(They run onto the overpass, looking up at Abrams Tower. They freeze as they see a giant armored Leviathan - a warship of the Adrenali, flies through the portal with many more warriors aboard. The warriors jump onto the side of buildings and into the buildings where they shoot civilians.)

Finn: Artie, are you seeing this?

Artie: (voiceover) Seeing. Still working on believing...Where's Puck? Has he shown up yet?

Finn: (over radio) Puck?

Artie: Just keep me posted. (He flies after the Leviathan.) RORY, find me a soft spot.

(The Leviathan tears through buildings, roaring.

Atop the Tower, Quinn holds Lauren down and gestures to the chaos in Manhattan below them.)

Quinn: Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?

Lauren: (getting scared) It's too late. It's too late to stop it.

Quinn: (with a smile) No. We can...together.

(Lauren pauses, then slips a knife into her hand and stabs Quinn.)

Lauren: Sentiment!

(Quinn gets back up, enraged, and lifts Lauren, then drops her. Lauren rolls herself off the edge of the building, only to land on one of the flying Adrenali crafts. She flies off with a troop of Adrenali. Quinn removes the blade and puts her hand over the wound, grimacing.

Back down below, Santana and Brittany are crouched behind a taxi cab. Finn is with them.)

Santana: We've got civilians trapped.

(Lauren flies over them on the flying crafts.)

Finn: Lauren.

(We see Lauren and her following troop blowing up the streets. A family runs away as they are almost shot. Lauren and the troop come to a busy street - the one where the young cop and police sergeant are at - and blow up cars. The police and civilians run for their lives.)

Finn: They're fish in a barrel down there.

(Brittany stands and fires both her guns at an incoming group of Adrenali.)

Brittany: We got this. Go!

Finn: You think you can hold them off?

Santana: (with a nod) Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.

(Santana grabs an arrow and shoots it, hitting one alien in the head, and the arrow quickly separates into more pieces, killing three Adrenali aliens.)

**Santana**: _We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
_No promises, no demands love is a battlefield_  
_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_

(Finn leaves the other two fighting and jumps off an overpass, rolling onto a bus and into the street.

Santana helps people off a bus as Brittany shoots her pistols at Adrenali. She runs over to Brittany and begins releasing arrows as she shoots.)

Brittany: Just like Lebanon all over again!

Santana: You and I remember Lebanon very differently.

**Brittany**: _And if I'm losing control will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?_  
_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?_  
_There's no way this could die_  
_But if we get much closer, I could lose control_  
_And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

(Meanwhile, Finn runs through the street towards a group of police shooting at Adrenali. He is running and jumping off cars.)

Young Cop: (to the sergeant) Bieste, it's gonna be an hour before they scramble the National Guard.

Shannon Bieste: The National Guard! (The two duck to avoid an Adrenali blast.) Does the army know what's happening here, Lynn!?

Ryder Lynn: Do we?

(Finn jumps down on the car in front of them.)

Finn: (gesturing) You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they can be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.

Bieste: Why the hell should I take orders from you?

(Two Adrenali warriors attack Finn, he fights them off easily then turns back to the two policemen. They stand in shock. The sergeant reacts and walks back to her men.)

Bieste: I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. (into radio) We're gonna set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street.

(Cut over to Artie. Iron Man fires a stream of ammunition at the Leviathan, which turns to follow him.)

Artie: Okay...what was step 2 again?

(He flies off and the Leviathan follows him.)

**Gleevengers**: _We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
_No promises, no demands love is a battlefield_  
_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_

(Santana and Brittany are fighting warriors up close. Santana trips one with her bow. She pulls an arrow and stabs it. Brittany is using her Widow's Bite on a warrior as she sits on his neck. Brittany picks up an Adrenali weapon and is using it to fight off the warriors. One warrior tries to slice her head off and she slides, dodging it. She jumps to her feet and hits it in the head with the sharp part of the weapon. Santana knocks over another warrior. She grabs an arrow and shoots behind herself, killing another warrior. She marches over to another Adrenali and battles him.

Meanwhile Brittany is taking on three warriors by herself. She shoots one, then spins around and stabs one in the neck. Santana is tackled to the cement by a warrior. She groans and stabs one with a arrow, then throws the warrior to the ground. Out of nowhere, another Adrenali attacks her and kicks her onto the trunk of a cab. Brittany stabs a warrior with the Adrenali weapon. She hits the other over the head. She spins to her knees, aims in one direction, and fires. Another Adrenali charges, she spins the weapon in that direction and fires. She continuously fires as Santana fights more aliens in the background. Santana's head is slammed into the roof of a car. She is then thrown to the ground by a warrior. She's tired, but she continues to fight.

Brittany takes on two more Adrenali. They back her onto a taxi cab. They hit after her but she moves her head out of the way. She gets her footing, and tries to hit them with the weapon but a warrior grabs it and throws her feet into the air. She lands on the car and screams in pain, breathing heavily. Santana shoots more warriors around them, they are becoming overwhelmed but they keep on. Brittany regains her strength, runs to the aid of Santana by firing at Adrenali as she slides and shoots at Adrenali. Brittany and Santana are becoming surrounded by Adrenali -

- and Finn rejoins them, hitting Adrenali out the way. Quinn drops down from the tower and kills a bunch of Adrenali with a bolt of lightning. Everyone gathers.)

Finn: What's the story upstairs?

Quinn: The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable.

Artie: (over their earpieces) Quinn is right, we gotta deal with these guys.

Brittany: How do we do this?

Finn: As a team.

Quinn: I have unfinished business with Lauren.

Santana: (readying some arrows) Oh yeah! Get in line.

Finn: Save it. Lauren's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without her these things could run wild. We got Artie up top, he's gonna need us to-

(He stops, hearing Puck arrive on a motorbike. Finn and the others walk over and Puck dismounts, surveying the damage.)

Puck: (smirking) So, this all seems horrible.

Brittany: I've seen worse.

Puck: (sincere) Sorry.

Brittany: No, we could use a little worse.

Finn: (into earpiece) Artie, we got him.

Artie: (over Finn's earpiece) Puck?

Finn: Just like you said.

Artie: (over Finn's earpiece) Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.

(Iron Man flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by the Leviathan. Everyone takes a step back.)

Brittany: (confused) Well I see that thing. When's the party coming?

(Iron Man draws the creature low and it skims the road. Puck turns and begins to walk away, towards the Leviathan.)

Finn: (surprised) Puck, now might be a really good time for you to get angry.

Puck: (looking back) That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.

(Puck suddenly transforms into the Hulk and, with a turn, punches the Leviathan, smashing it into the ground. The massive beast is stopped dead. The rear of the creature flips up, still moving too fast.)

Artie: Hold on!

(Iron Man blasts a missile at the creature and it explodes. Santana and Quinn hold their weapons overhead to block the blast. Finn ducks with his shield over himself and Brittany.

Among all the buildings, the Adrenali cry out. We do a 360 degree spin: the Gleevengers stand in a circle. Artie comes to a landing, Puck roars, Santana nocks an arrow, Quinn readies Mjolnir, Brittany reloads her gun, and Finn stands ready with his shield. They look up at the army all around them. Ready.)

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:  
Love Is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar, sung by the Gleevengers

And now the team is formed and ready to save New York...with singing!


	11. Chapter 11: Guns N' Roses

**A/N**: Almost done the story! I had my family vacation, now to enjoy my summer for a few weeks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(We see The Gleevengers in their circle. Lauren looks down from above.)

LAUREN: Send the rest.

(The Avengers look up, watching as several more Leviathans and hundreds of warriors fly through the portal.)

BRITTANY: (nervous) Guys?

ARTIE: Call it, Captain.

FINN: Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Santana, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Artie, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.

SANTANA: (to Artie) Wanna give me a lift?

ARTIE: Right. Better clench up, Katniss.

(Artie grabs Santana and flies her up to the top of a building, then flies off.)

FINN: Quinn. You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up.

(Quinn nods and swings Mjolnir, flying off.)

FINN: (to Brittany) You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Puck!

(The Hulk turns around facing Finn, who points at him.)

FINN: Smash!

(The Hulk grins, then leaps off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of the buildings - grabbing them, smashing them, throwing them. The Hulk leaps across the air and slaps a flying craft out of the air.)

**Finn's singing voiceover**: _What would you think if I sang out of tune_  
_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_  
_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_  
_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

(Quinn lands at to the top of the Chrysler building. She lifts her hammer and summons a bolt of lightning. She sends it shooting out towards the portal, taking out warriors and Leviathan.)

**Finn and Quinn**: _Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_

(On the helicarrier, Will is at his command center watching the news footage. Rachel approaches him.)

RACHEL: Sir. Figgins is on.

(Will nods and heads to the communication room.

Back in New York, Santana is atop a building, firing relentlessly at Adrenali.)

SANTANA: Artie. You gotta lot of strays on your tail.

(A troop of Adrenali warriors are following Iron Man as he flies above the streets.)

ARTIE: Just tryin' to keep them off the streets.

SANTANA: (chuckling) Well they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner.

(Santana shoots at crafts. She shoots behind her back with out looking - the arrow hits another craft, causing it to explode.)

ARTIE: I will roger that.

**Santana**: _What do I do when my love is away?_  
_Does it worry you to be alone?_  
_How do I feel by the end of the day?_  
_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

(Iron Man flies by Santana who fires at the crafts, blowing them up. Iron Man swerves behind two crafts and fires at them. He continues taking a series of quick turns as the Adrenali quickly drop, crash, or follow.

ARTIE: (tense) Oh, boy!

(Iron Man goes flying through a tunnel and turns tightly at the end, sending the last few crafts crashing into a building.)

ARTIE: Nice call. What else you got?

SANTANA: (over radio) Well, Quinn's taking out a squadron down on 6th.

ARTIE: And she didn't invite me!

**Santana and Artie**: _No I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_

(Elsewhere, a Leviathan approaches an office building and the inhabitants look on, scared. We hear fast and heavy footsteps. It's Hulk charging through the building, jumping through the window and pulling the creature away from the building.)

**Brittany**: _Do you need anybody?_  
_I need somebody to love_  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love_

(Brittany is going to town as she fights a warrior. She is thrown upon the hood of a car. As the warrior is about to attack, Brittany uses her Widow's Bite on it, shocking him out. She grabs the Adrenali gun and shoots him back. Someone lands behind her so she quickly turns and aims, but it's Captain America. She stands down and leans against a car.)

BRITTANY: Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.

FINN: Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.

BRITTANY: Well, maybe it's not about guns.

FINN: You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.

(Brittany glances up, seeing the Adrenali crafts fly past. She makes her way over to the other side of the overpass.)

BRITTANY: (tossing the gun down) I got a ride. I could use a boost though.

FINN: You sure about this? (He readies his shield in front of him.)

BRITTANY: (putting on a brave face) Yeah, it's gonna be fun!

(Brittany runs at Finn, who uses his shield to boost her up. She grabs on to a passing Adrenali vehicle. Finn looks up as she flies off in the distance. He looks to his right and there are more warriors coming.

Brittany climbs aboard the craft, pulls a dagger and stabs a warrior. She spin kicks him off the craft. She makes her way to the other one and uses him to control the vehicle.)

BRITTANY: Turn, turn, ah!

**Gleevengers**: _Would you believe in a love at first sight?_  
_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time_  
_What do you see when you turn out the light?_  
_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine_  
_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

(Two crafts come up on Brittany, firing at her. She swerves to avoid them. The crafts are blasted away by Iron Man, who fires away at a fleet behind him. Iron Man takes a turn, coming up on the overpass, where he knocks Adrenali aliens over and lands by Captain America, who is fighting and kicking Adrenali. Finn lifts his shield. Iron Man reflects a repulsor blast off the shield, taking out the surrounding warriors. He then flies up the side of a building, hitting more warriors. At the top of which Santana fires into the head of a Adrenali. Two blasts are fired at her. She ducks and returns a shot by firing an arrow. The arrow hits the pilot of a craft which falls and smashes into a Leviathan. On the creature is the Hulk who is fighting off warriors. Quinn then lands on the same creature and takes on warriors with Hulk. Then Hulk breaks off a piece of the creature's armor, jumps and slams it into the creature's head. Quinn uses Mjolnir to summon lightning as she hits it and drive the metal into its head. The creature crashes to the ground, landing in Grand Central Station. Quinn and Hulk dismount the creature and stand together, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Hulk punches Quinn away and smirks.

Mercedes, having been knocked out when Artie tried to stop the Tesseract, awakens. She looks around, she's free from Lauren's control. Army tanks and soldiers begin to arrive on scene. They shoot at the Adrenali, a little amazed at what is going on.

Finn is on the ground, holding off a Adrenali's weapon. He pushes the warrior off and onto sharp debris. As he stands-)

SANTANA: (over earpiece) Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there.

FINN: I'm on it.

(He walks off.

In the bank, a crowd of civilians are surrounded by three armed warriors. Finn jumps through a window and tosses his shield, knocking the explosive away from an Adrenali. As the others turn to fire, he leaps behind a desk. Finn then kicks the desk at them, stunning the warriors. He snaps the neck of one and throws him into the pit.)

FINN: Everyone clear out!

(He is then grabbed by a warrior, who he fights and breaks free, getting his cowl pulled off. The explosive device begins to beep. As an Adrenali scrambles for it, Finn rolls, scooping up his shield. He jumps in the air, crouching behind the shield. Then the bomb goes off and it blasts Finn out of a window and onto a car. He stands silently while police lead the civilians from the building. The brunette waitress from before watches Finn.

Cut to the communication room on the helicarrier. Will stands, talking to Figgins.)

FIGGINS: William, I have made my decision...

WILL: (angry) I recognize that you've made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it.

FIGGINS: You're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet-

(Rachel is breathing nervously, panicking, as she listens and watches outside.)

WILL: (angry) That is the island of Manhattan, sir. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population.

FIGGINS: If we don't hold them here, we lose everything.

WILL: I send that bird out, we already have.

(Will angrily hangs up on him.

Cut back to Brittany on board a Adrenali craft. She is shot at from behind and turns to see Lauren, on another craft, following behind. She continues on toward the building Santana is at.)

BRITTANY: Oh. It's you. (into radio) Hawkeye!

(Atop her building, Santana sees her coming in the distance.)

SANTANA: Brit, what are you doing?

BRITTANY: Uh, a little help!

(Santana nocks an arrow, waiting for Brittany and Lauren to come past.)

SANTANA: I got her.

(Santana aims and fires. Lauren catches the arrow inches from her face and looks first at it, then at Santana, smirking. Then the arrow explodes, sending Lauren crashing onto the platform at the top of Stark Tower.

Above, Brittany jumps off the craft. She flips in the air, landing onto the roof. She rolls, sticking the landing, and flips her hair back.

In the tower, Lauren rises and looks up at Brittany when Hulk leaps up, grabbing her and throwing her through the window of the penthouse. He roars and moves towards Lauren, who gets to her feet.)

LAUREN: ENOUGH! (Hulk pauses) You are, all of you, beneath me! I AM A GODDESS, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-

(Hulk grabs Lauren by the feet and smashes her into the floor repeatedly, then throws her aside and walks away.)

HULK: Puny goddess.

(Lauren whimpers in pain. She has been beaten into submission.

On the rooftop, Brittany walks toward the Tesseract.)

MERCEDES: The scepter.

(Brittany turns and walks over to Mercedes.

BRITTANY: Doctor. (She kneels.)

MERCEDES: Lauren's scepter, the energy- the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself.

BRITTANY: It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing.

MERCEDES: Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source.

BRITTANY: (realizing) Lauren's scepter.

MERCEDES: It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it.

(Mercedes looks down to the platform below, where Lauren's scepter lies dropped from when Hulk took her out.

Quinn is aboard a craft, fighting Adrenali. The craft swerves when a Leviathan crashes through a building, followed closely by Stark, who is shooting at it with lasers.)

RORY: Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell.

(Iron Man pulls away from the Leviathan. He flies fast.)

ARTIE: RORY, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?

RORY: I wouldn't consider him a role model, sir.

(Iron Man's knee plates open, pushing out blades. He is heading directly toward the creature's mouth. He flies through it. Blowing up the creature's insides and out the tail end. He crashes to the ground but gets to his feet, only to be shot down again by warriors.

Atop the building, Santana is attacked by warriors. She reaches for an arrow, but her quiver is empty. She instead uses the bow to fight them off. Looking up at the sky and seeing hundreds of approaching flying crafts, she pulls a single arrow from the body of a Adrenali and changes its head with the push of a button on her bow. In slo-mo, The Adrenali fire and Santana leaps off the building as it explodes, twisting in mid-air, then firing the arrow. Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the side of the building. Santana swings from the wire still attached to her bow and crashes through a window into a lower floor of the building. She lands painfully.

On another roof, Hulk is being attacked by Adrenali warriors. He throws them off and turns his attention to the sky, where dozens of crafts are flying over him, and roars. They all fire at once and Hulk is encompassed in smoke and flame. He roars, unable to fight back.

On the helicarrier, a jet is being lifted from the hangar and to the deck.)

FIGGINS: (over radio) Director Schuester is no longer in command. Override seven-alpha-one-one.

JET PILOT: Seven-alpha-one-one confirmed. We're go for takeoff.

(On the bridge, Rachel notices something on her command center.)

RACHEL: (to Will) SIR, WE HAVE A BIRD IN MOTION!

(Will runs out of the bridge.)

RACHEL: (into earpiece) Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!

(On the deck, Will runs out with a missile launcher. A plane takes off town the runway and Will fires, taking the plane out. A second jet takes off and Will lifts his pistol but it is too far. Angry, he turns back inside. Will closes the door to the deck.)

WILL: (into earpiece) Artie, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city!

(In New York, Iron Man is down on the ground.)

ARTIE: (into radio) How long?

WILL: (over radio) Three minutes. Max. Payload can wipe out Midtown.

**Will's singing voiceover**: _That's great, it starts with an earthquake_  
_Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid_  
_Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn_  
_World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs_  
_Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength_  
_The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height_  
_Wire in a fire, represent the seven games_  
_And a government for hire and a combat site_  
_Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck_

ARTIE: RORY, put everything we got into the thrusters.

RORY: I just did.

(Iron Man blasts away warriors and flies off.

Elsewhere, the jet fires the nuke towards the city and turns back.)

JET PILOT: Package is sent. Detonation in two minutes, thirty seconds. Mark.

(We dolly in on the chaotic and destructive city.

In the streets, Finn and Quinn catch their respective shield and hammer. Finn and Quinn turn and fight off Adrenali warriors. Finn is shot in the ribs and drops to the ground, Quinn sends a car rolling towards some of them and then throws Mjolnir the other way. She helps Finn to his feet.)

QUINN: You ready for another bout?

FINN: (in pain, but smiling) What, you gettin' sleepy?

**Will**: _Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped_  
_Look at that low plane, fine, then_  
_Uh-oh, overflow, population, common group_  
_But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself_  
_World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed_  
_Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right_  
_You vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light_  
_Feeling pretty psyched_

(On the Abrams tower roof, Brittany has retrieved Lauren's scepter and Mercedes is setting up her equipment. She points to the device.)

MERCEDES: Right at the crown!

(Brittany begins to push the spear through the barrier surrounding the cube, it's hard to break.)

BRITTANY: (into earpiece) I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!

(Below, Finn hears and reacts.)

FINN: Do it!

ARTIE: (over earpiece) No, wait!

FINN: Artie, these things are still coming!

ARTIE: (over earpiece) I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute.

(Artie flies towards the missile, following closely behind it.)

ARTIE: And I know just where to put it.

(Iron Man grabs hold of it he begins to redirect it toward the portal.

FINN: (over radio) Artie, you know that's a one way trip.

ARTIE: Save the rest for the turn, Ror.

RORY: (hesitant) Sir, shall I try Tina?

ARTIE: Might as well.

(Elsewhere, a plane is slowly flying through the sky. Aboard, Tina is watching the news with three others.)

REPORTER: Streets in New York City have become a battleground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is outmatched-

(Tina's phone starts to vibrate but she doesn't hear it, too entranced by the news.

On the helicarrier, Will and most of the other workers are watching the same report.)

REPORTER: ...among them, billionaire Artie Abrams's Iron Man-

**Will**: _It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it..._

(As they near Abrams Tower, Iron Man is flying with the missile. As Iron Man flies by, Quinn and Finn look to the sky. Iron Man redirects the missile, barely missing Abrams Tower, and pushes it up towards the portal. Hulk, bloodied but alive, looks up too. Artie and the missile go flying by Brittany and Mercedes, also watching.

And the two sail right into the portal. On the helicarrier, everyone cheers in excitement. Well, almost everyone.)

**Will**: ..._and I feel fine..._

(Off to the side, Rachel looks at Will, who smiles sadly to himself.)

* * *

**A/N**: Gleevengers Playlist:

With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles, sung by the Gleevengers  
It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M., sung by Will

Oh, Artie.


	12. Chapter 12: Blessid Union of Souls

**A/N**: And now to finish it off!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Glee, or any of these people or ideas.**

* * *

(We open in space, with Iron Man carrying the missile. He lets the nuke go as all the lights in his suit go out.)

RORY: (cutting off) Sorry, Miss-

(From inside the suit, we see Artie watching the missile. He watches as the missile hits the Adrenali mother ship and it explodes.

Cut back to earth. Everywhere, the Adrenali warriors collapse, and the Leviathans fall from the sky. Quinn and Finn look around as they do.

In space, Artie's eyes close as he falls slowly back toward the portal.

On top of the Abrams tower, Brittany stands waiting.)

BRITTANY: Come on, Artie.

(After several seconds, nothing happens.)

FINN: (over radio) Close it.

**Finn's singing voiceover**: _Slip inside the eye of your mind_  
_Don't you know you might find_  
_A better place to play_  
_You said that you'd never been_  
_All the things that you've seen_  
_Will slowly fade away_

(Brittany plunges the scepter into the heart of the device. The beam turns off and up above, the portal begins to close. Artie is still falling toward it. Just as the portal closes, Artie falls through back to earth. The Gleevengers look up and see Artie reappear. We see Finn and Quinn looking up.)

FINN: (impressed) Son of a gun!

**Finn**: _So I'll start the revolution from my bed_  
_Cos you said the brains I had went to my head_  
_Step outside 'coz summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace_  
_Take that look from off your face_  
_You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

(Iron Man plummets to the ground.)

QUINN: He's not slowing down!

(Quinn starts to swing her hammer in order to fly at Artie and catch him when, with a roar, the Hulk grabs him out of the air, slides far down the side of a building, then twists and leaps off. He crashes to the ground in front of Quinn and Finn. Hulk throws Iron Man off of him and Quinn and Finn run over. Quinn pulls off Iron Man's face plate and Finn listens for a heartbeat, then sees the arc reactor is not glowing. They all sit back, shocked.

Suddenly the Hulk roars in anger. Artie, shocked, gasps and opens his eyes, looking around.)

ARTIE: (dazed) What the hell? What just happened? (He looks around) Please tell me you didn't kiss me, Finn. But Quinn could have.

FINN: (with a laugh) We won.

ARTIE: (sarcastic) Alright, hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.

QUINN: We're not finished yet.

ARTIE: (after a pause) And then shawarma after?

(Inside the penthouse of Abrams tower, Lauren crawls over to a stair. Then, hearing something, she turns back. She sees the Gleevengers surrounding her. Santana has an arrow aimed at her face. Brittany is holding her scepter. Finn and Artie stand ready. Hulk growls.)

LAUREN: If it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now.

**Gleevengers**: _So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by_  
_Her soul slides away, "But don't look back in anger", I heard you say_

* * *

(We cut to Central Park, pulling toward the city of New York. We hear several news reports from New York.)

**Will**: _Take me to the place where you go_  
_Where nobody knows if it's night or day_  
_Please don't put your life in the hands_  
_Of a Rock n Roll band_  
_Who'll throw it all away_

MALE REPORTER: Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Gleevengers-

ADAM CRAWFORD: It's really great knowing they're out there, you know. That someone's watching over us.

BRODY WESTON: (interrupting) I love you, Quinn!

KITTY WILDE: I just don't feel safe with those things out there. It seems like there's a lot they're not telling us.

NEW YORK SENATOR: These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?

(In Central Park, The Gleevengers and Mercedes all walk to the center of a footbridge. Artie is carrying a briefcase, Quinn has Lauren in a muzzle and handcuffs, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn walk from cars.)

MALE REPORTER: Tough questions are being asked about the Gleevengers themselves, their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance.

WAITRESS: What, that this is all somehow their fault?

(In the conference room on the helicarrier, Will talks to Figgins. On another of Will's screens is the waitress talking on CNN. We see that her name is Marley Rose.)

MARLEY: Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just- I would wanna say thank you.

**Gleevengers**: _Gonna start the revolution from my bed_  
_'Coz you said the brains I had went to my head_  
_Step outside 'coz summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace, take that look from off your face_  
_'Coz you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

FIGGINS: Where are the Gleevengers?

WILL: I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence.

FIGGINS: And the Tesseract?

(Cut back to Central Park. Mercedes take a glass cylinder out of a truck. Artie opens his case, which is on the ground. Puck holds the Cube with some tongs and puts it into the glass cylinder Mercedes has.)

WILL: (voiceover) The Tesseract is where belongs...out of our reach.

(We cut back to Figgins's disappointed face.)

FIGGINS: That's not your call.

WILL: I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the goddess that did.

(In Central Park, Quinn is smiling as she shakes hands and says goodbye to Mercedes.)

FIGGINS: (voiceover) So you let her take it...

(Lauren is bound and gagged in the muzzle, she is mad. As she looks upon Brittany, she whispers something into Santana's ear that makes her smile.)

FIGGINS: (voiceover) ...and the war criminal Lauren, who should be answering for her crime.

WILL (voiceover) Oh, I think she will be.

(Quinn holds the cylinder that has the Tesseract in it. She gestures it to Lauren, who grabs one end of the cylinder and Quinn has the other, she nods to the others and twists the device, which lights up and the two vanish into the sky as the group looks on.

In front of Artie's new car, Finn and him shake hands.)

FIGGINS: (voiceover) I don't think you understand what you've started...

(Brittany takes a duffel bag out of the backseat of a TITANS car. She hands it to Puck as Santana heads to the driver's seat.)

FIGGINS: (voiceover) ...letting The Gleevengers loose on this world. They're dangerous.

(Puck and Artie get into his new car and drive off.)

WILL: (voiceover) They surely are, and the whole world knows it.

(We cut back to the communication room on the helicarrier.)

WILL: Every world knows it!

FIGGINS: Was that the point in all this? A statement?

(Cut back to Central Park. Finn is riding a motorcycle. He smiles.)

WILL: (voiceover) A promise.

**Gleevengers**: _So Sally can wait_  
_She knows it's too late as she's walking on by_  
_My soul slides away_  
_"But don't look back in anger", I heard you say_

(Back in the communication room, Figgins signs off and Will exits the room.)

RACHEL: (voiceover) Sir, how does it work now...?

(Cut to the bridge. Rachel and Will make their way across the bridge while talking.)

RACHEL: They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?

WILL: They'll come back.

(They reach the air deck.)

RACHEL: Are you really sure about that?

WILL: I am.

(Will looks out over the helicarrier.)

RACHEL: Why?

WILL: Because we'll need them to.

**Will**: _But don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger_  
_I heard you say...at least not today_

(Rachel nods, in respect. She turns and walks back over the bridge and takes a folder from a TITANS agent. Will stands proud on the air deck.

Cut to the penthouse of Abrams Tower. Tina and Artie are looking at plans for a new tower. The camera slowly pulls back to the outside...

...where the huge ABRAMS on the side of the tower has been destroyed...

...save for the letter "A".

Fade to black.)

* * *

(Fade in from black into space. Terri kneels at the feet of another alien.)

TERRI: The humans, they are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled.

(The disembodied figure in a chair stands. Terri bows, like she is in pain.)

TERRI: To challenge them, is to court Death.

(The disembodied figure turns and reveals herself to be the mad titan herself- Sue Sylvester. She smiles.

Cut to black.)

THE END.

* * *

Gleevengers Playlist:  
Don't Look Back In Anger by Oasis, sung by the Gleevengers

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
